Total Drama City!
by CowledDetective
Summary: The what-if 5th Season of Total Drama! This is season is going to be like nothing we've ever seen before! read the Bold Info in chapter 1 for more detail! R
1. Episode 1: Intro

**Hello Everyone! I am happy to inform you that I'm back on fanfiction! You may remember my former name was HeroOfTheOtherside330, But hey, I needed a change. I am going to explain a quick synopsis of the story before we get started to avoid fan rage. **

**-This- Is a season for rookies only, no one whose made it to the final 5 in more then one season, or in the case of ROTI Or Alejandro and Siera, made it to the final five in their season will not be competing in this season. This is a rookie season only giving hose who have has little to no chance at some decent screen time, A big motivator for this story was the upcoming fifth season of total drama, Allstars. This season will be taking place in a fictional version of New york, keep that in mind despite they went to the real new york in world tour. And There will be an elimination after each challenge.**

The Camera was getting an over view of a city like area, the buildings nice and tall, The weather nice and sunny. There were people everywhere buzzing about their daily lives and the things that consisted in them. The camera then paneled over to what looked like a high class hotel, stood in front of it was non other then, Chris Mcclean, Host of the famous show total drama.

''That's right folks! We are here for another exciting season of, **TOTAL DRAMA!'' **Chris had said with his usual wide grin, his teeth shined. ''Now, This seasons going to be a little bit different then the past exciting seasons we've had.'' Chris said walking up as a Red Limo appeared, it was shinning a nice ruby red color.

''The Contestants will be staying here at the very popular, newly named, Mcclean Inn! a Fabulous hotel with a very handsome new name!''Chris said laughing as the camera paneled to all the different hotel rooms that fit each character's personality to whom would be competing.

''Now I won't bother explaining the rules of total drama cause you wouldn't be watching this if you didn't know!''Chris said with a laugh.

''But new freshly added stipulations added to this season is, the destinations for the challenges will be all over this beautiful city known as Emoim (E-Mo-I'm) city, However there is a time limit, that if the contestants aren't at the challenge in time it will badly hurt their team! But a bus will be giving everyone a life at 8 A.M. Sharp!''

''And As usual, the losing team will head to the airport where they vote off one of their team mates and that resident will take, the plane of shame. Kind of a reverse world tour thing!'' Chris said with a laugh.

''Now lets enjoy this new stoked season of…TOTAL! DRAMA! CITY!''

*Total Drama theme song hits*\

Chris is seen walking out of the hotel with a hot chocolate cup in his hand walking back up the red Limo. ''Now Lets introduce the Red Hawks!''Chris said as the Limo driver opened the door and out came, Lindsay.

''Woooooooooooooooooowwwwwwwww wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww''

Lindsay cooed looking around at the giant hotel her hands folded together against her face. ''I've never been to new york before!''Lindsay said dumbfoundedly

Chris laughed disturbingly, ''First of all…This isn't new york, secondly, you were there in world tour'' Chris reminded her.

Next walked out of the Limo where B and Izzy, Izzy bouncing around biting B's arm making crazy Amazon cy sounds then doing a sadistic laugh. B who was making a very disturbed face but did a thumbs up at chris.

Chris smiled sheepishly at B and Izzy, then patted B's back, ''Good to have you back buddy''Chris said snickering.

Next came out was Dawn who floated out of the car mediating, ''Greetings Total drama verse, I have returned for another season in hopes to win all the money to help all my animal friends!''Dawn said with a gentle smile then floated off.

Chris quirked his eyebrow, ''Yeahh…..Next!''Chris said.

Sam walked out his tongue sticking out, playing away at his Nintendo DS not even paying attention, But secretly in his mind he was so excited to be here for another season. Sam did his contagious chuckled.

''Woah! got the power up!''Sam yelled standing over with his teammates.

Noah walked out of the car with his arms folded, his eyes narrowed walking over to his teammates shooting chris a weak wave, ''Greaaaaaaaaaaaaaat another nice for me to not make it far and embarrasses myself…''Noah said rolling his eyes.

Chris rolled his eyes also but smiled, ''that's what you're here for!"'Chris said with a laugh.

Finally Ezekiel had arrived off the Limo, with a big grin on his face. He was…Back to normal, a shock to all. ''This is going to be my season eh!''Zeke said

''Sure…It is, I'm just glad to see you're back to normal''Chris said as Zeke started awkwardly scratching himself. ''Well as Normal as you can be!''Chris said with a laugh.

''Alright Red Hawks! here comes your opposing team! The Blue Eagles!''Chris said as a Blue limo pulled up, the driver then opened the door.

Trent stepped out of the limo first, smiling at the Limo driver ''Thanks man''Trent said with his usual bag on his back and smiled giving Chris a fist bump. ''Glad to be back man'' Trent said just in a positive mood/

Chris fist bumped back smiling, ''Good to have back our only normal player''Chris said laughing.

Next Brick stepped out of the car giving everyone a signature salute and hearty smile, ''Private Brick MCcArthur reporting for his second season of total drama!''Brick said walking over to his side and nodding at Trent with a smile.

Right after Dakota walked out a green highlight in her hair, but aside from that she was…Normal. She was texting on her phone her sunglasses above her head to get a better view of her phone she walked out of the limo with not much said and simply walked over to her team, shooting Trent and Brick a small smile then return her attention to her phone, but she wasn't even texting anyone…

Chris has his eyebrows quirked, ''What?! You're back to normal, Where's the paparazzi?! Chef and I already have the dangerous explosions to take them out!''Chris whined Chef was seen in a tower with a Bazooka.

Dakota looked up at him, then looked back down sighing. ''Whatever McClean..''Dakota said.

Sam gasped and looked over, ''DAKOTA!?''Sam yelled happily. Dakota looking over and waving, ''Hi Sam!''She said suddenly perking up.

Dj walked out of the car next smiling, but scratched his neck a little bit. ''This time, I won't hurt any animals! none of my animal buddies!''Dj promise smiling walking over to his team waving at everyone.

Next came out with a smile on her face, her usual relaxed expression. ''I'm totes stoked to be back! and we had such a rad ride here!''Bridgette exclaimed excitedly.

''The positivity from the blue team is contagious…ly annoying''Chris said fake gagging. ''Next!''

Justin came running out of the limo screaming then running in a circle around Noah screaming louder then kept running and jumped into Brick's arms. ''There's a monster in there!" Justin yelled scared.

Noah smiled slightly, ''Those are called Mirrors Justin.''Noah said as everyone joined in for a chuckle.

Eva stomped out of the Limo with a pissed off look. ''Eva…No one told me you'd be returning…''Chris said nervously and rubbing his head gently.

Eva walked up clenching her fist ready to punch Chris, ''Ah Ah Ah…Wait till one of us wins the money…''Noah told Eva trying to calm her down.

Eva scowled and nodded walking over to team folding her arms pushing Brick and Bridgette out of the way to have room for her to stand.

''Kay…Anywho! Everyone here are your keys to your room! now go get settled in, then we will be starting the first challenge!"'Chris told them handing everyone their keys.

*Confessional*

Bridgette: Okay, Eva really needs to clean up her act if she wants to make it far this time!

Justin: It was the scariest thing I've ever seen…

Ezekiel: *Is sitting in the Elevator confessional picking his nose*

End.

B was walking up the stairs to the guy's side of the hall where their rooms where, he turned back and felt like he was being watched, slightly turning his head.

Izzy pounced out of no where and tackled him, laughing hysterically. ''You remind me so much of my ex boyfriend! Except all he does is talk and you don't say a word!''Izzy exclaimed.

Noah walked by with his bag under his arm, ''Its pretty nifty, You should try it''Noah said laughing walking into his room.

B sighed and got up wanting to slip away from Izzy for the moment.

Meanwhile on the Blue Eagle's hotel floor.

Brick carrying his bags up on his shoulders, while still carrying Justin in his arms frowning a little, ''You can let go of me now Cadet, We are in the males part of the hall way''

Justin got off and sniffed Brick wincing in disgust, ''Ew! You smell like Gross!''Justin said walking away.

Trent was walking down the hall and stopped next to Brick putting a hand on his shoulder. ''Justin is someone you have to get used it''Trent said smiling slightly

Brick looked over at him with a nod, ''Affirmative''Brick said then held his hand out, ''Private Brick McCarthur'' He said introducing himself.

Trent smiled and took his hand for a friendly shake but simply saying in his relaxed voice. ''Trent''

Bridgette down in the girls Blue Eagle's hallway, was holding her bag noticing Dakota looking a little bit down, walking behind her to see her playing with her phone only to see she wasn't texting anyone. ''Hey..''Bridgette said in a soft tone

Dakota jumped a little bit and patted her hair trying to get into her princess mode. ''Uck! Don't startle me like that please!''She said shaky

Bridgette chuckled a little bit. ''My mistake, I remember working with you on revenge of the island, Dakota right?"Bridgette said smiling

Dakota smiled and flashed a smile, ''The one and only!''She cooed.

Via the Intercom. ''OKAY RESIDENTS! ITS TIME FOR THE FIRST CHALLENGE! SO HURRY UP AND GET SETTLED! THEN REPORT TO THE LOBBY!''Chris yelled/

**Part 1 of episode 1 of, TOTAL DRAMA CITY!**

**Note: This will be one of the few episodes that will be split into two separate parts.**


	2. Episode 1 (Part2)

**Part 2 of The first episode of total drama city!**

**Meanwhile…As the Residents got settled in…On the Red Hawk's girl hallway.**

Dawn was nicely organizing her things and opened her window gently to take a nice look out at the beautiful sun and sky, just basking in the moment.

Izzy was setting up all her pictures of her and own, as she was biting her pillow off, she clapped being extremely hyper as usual. ''Oooooooooooh this pillow is delicious! NOM NOM NOM''Izzy said then throwing it aside.

''OKAY CAMPERS ITS TIME FOR YOUR FIRST CHALLENGE!''Chris yelled.

Izzy smirked and with a battle cry she ran down the hallway zipping by Dawn and Lindsay who just quiked their eyebrows in confusion.

''Her aura is very…Spontaneous, Very hard to read…''Dawn had commented to Lindsay.

Lindsay nodded scratching her head, ''Oh Danielle you're like a wizard or something?''Lindsay said in awe, ''Oh my G that'd be so cool!''

Dawn tilted her head innocently, ''Dawn, That is my name. Your aura is nice and blue, you're a calm person but very misguided and easily tricked!''Dawn admitted to her.

*Confessional*

Lindsay: Wooooooooooowwwwwwwwwwwwwwww ww That Danielle girl is magical! she said I was blue!

End

The Residents arrived into the lobby to see Chris there with a Big smile, ''Chef's outside in the challenge bus, everyone get in and he's going to take you to the first destination!''Chris told them.

Justin going outside and checking the broken old looking bus, ''We have to drive –That- thing?''Justin said in disgust.

''I used to miss the days where you never said anything''Chris said slightly annoyed.

Brick walking out to the Bus with Trent and Dakota. ''Private Trent, I must say, If you went to cadets. You'd certainly win the marvelous guitar playing medal!''Brick said giving Trent a Salute.

Trent smiled and winked. ''Thanks man! You're the first person I showed that song to!"'Trent said smiling.

*Confessional*

Trent: Yeah, Last season I made some mistakes. But this is my chance to get some redemption and have a good time doing it!

End

Dakota put her phone away finally, Then rubbed her hand over her face then smiled really big as the paparazzi arrived beginning to take her picture, she flipped her hair.

''Hey Boys! glad you're here!''Dakota cooed

Izzy leaped in and tackled a camera man and threw him into another camera man, then giggled sadistically. ''BOOM BOOM!''Izzy said laughing

Dakota bit her lip and stomped, ''RUDE!''Dakota said crossing her arms pouting.

Chris laughed, ''Thank you Izzy''He said

All the contestants got into the bus squishing into it, ''Well it's a relief big oaf Owen isn't here''Justin commented then looked at B, ''But Albert doesn't make it any better''Justin said smirking.

B glared daggers at Justin.

Dawn put a comforting hand on B's shoulder and shook her head sadly.

Dj also patted B's back as the truck arrived to an abandon site with two abandon warehouses.

Chris slowly awaited as all the contestants had left the truck and got into their respective team sides waiting for instructions.

''Okay Residents, Today's challenge like the rest of the challenges this season are going to be blasts from the past challenges, We'll be using the challenges each of you have been eliminated in''Chris explained then looked at Brick.

''This is going to be a little reboot of the mine challenge used back in ROTI, I think Brick and Dakota know this challenge very well…''Chris said laughing at the two of them.

Dakota immediately lost her princess façade looking down sadly that's where all her nightmares had begin…all the bad things that triggered the occurrences in her life. But Brick before he could feel down, gently placed his hand on Dakota's shoulder.

''Ma'am, Permission to tell you how beautiful you are''Brick said with glassy eyes and a sincere expression.

Sam took his attention away from his game to notice this and narrowed his eye but then shrugged getting back into it, with a small chuckle.

Dakota tilted her head slightly to look at Brick, her cheeks blushed a pinkish color and she smiled crookedly. ''Thanks..''

Their eyes met for a moment….as the intro of love like woe by the ready set hit, the moment was quickly disturbed by Chris' yelling.

''Okay, I don't know where they music came from, But any who, There are two golden Chris statues each with your team colors. First team to find theirs in the time limit wins immunity and will not have to face this season's first port of shame!"'Chris said smiling.

''Seems easy enough…Too easy..Whats the catch Chris?''Bridgette asked a little suspiciously

Chris has a sheepish smile. ''Funny you ask! See, I was asked to demolish thee buildings after I was done using them, so if your team isn't out by the time limit…Chef has a little switch that is going to blow these buildings to smithereens''Chris said giddy thinking about how good the ratings will be.

The cast winced at the thought, Chris then held up a switch. ''GO!''He yelled.

The Red hawks ran into the building on the left and The Blue Eagles ran to the building on the right.

Izzy busted through the door, turns out these abandon buildings where storage areas for a bunch of used costumes and movie junk. She growled like a cheetah rummaging through all the discarded boxes throwing everything aside looking through them, throwing rubber snakes everywhere as she rummaged.

B looked at Noah with quirked eyebrows.

''Yeah, She's always like this''Noah said rolling his eyes.

*Confessional*

Noah: B, He's defiantly my kind of friend, He never talks and actually listens to my intelligent remarks!

End

Sam was looking into a box and found a scary mark, he yelled throwing it away and it landed on Lindsay's head, she staggered around confused.

''H-Huh! Oh my G, I can't see!''Lindsay chirped more confused then the per usual walking over blindly too where Ezekiel was.

**Meanwhile, In the Blue Eagle's side.**

Eva was easily lifting up the boxes with one arm looking then tossing them aside, ''We'll never find that damn Chris statue at this rate!''Eva said scowling

Justin was sitting on a box, ironically the one that the Blue Chris statue was in, filing his nails with smirk **Knowing it was under there..**

*Confessional*

Justin: Last season I was in, I managed to make my mark and prove I was contender, and this season its going to be all the more easier with three meat heads (Eva, Brick and Dj) on my team…

End

Trent and Bridgette where scene looking through some beaten props which seem to have been from an adventure movie.

Trent looked behind some of the rocks and rubble pushing some aside, ''This looks like some of the stuff from that movie Manitoba Smith''Trent said impressed with a smile.

Bridgette chuckled a little bit,''Wow, Chris is really upping the qualities of his challenges!''Bridgette said chuckling back up knocking down a prop ledge then gasped.

''Huh?''Bridgette said as they heard a latch opening up and a boulder prop dropped down from the ceiling.

''Woah! Lookout!''Trent yelled grabbing Bridgette's hand and pulled her out of the way as it dropped, it them started rolling after them. The two began to run.

Chris started laughing, watching this along with Chef from monitors. ''I waiting for one of them to trigger one of my booby traps!"

….

Dj was looking through some boxes finding a robotic bird prop, he beamed. ''Hi little birdie''Dj said with a smile despite knowing it wasn't real then he heard screaming, turning his head slightly seeing Trent and Bridgette running his way.

''Run!''Bridgette said frantically, Dj screamed sacredly and the three of them ran in a sort of ed, edd and eddy montage.

Dakota was looking at herself in her phone…so it seemed, patting her hair trying to hide the green highlight in her hair, but it was harder then it seemed. She had a upset expression upon her face.

Brick looked over at her sadly looking through some used costume racks and walked over to Dakota. ''You alright..Ma'am''Brick asked her in a quiet tone

Dakota faked a smile, but you could see the quiver at the end of her lip. ''Yes! I'm more then fine!''She replied

Brick narrowed his eyes, ''Ma'am, Permission to explain why I'm not in a position to believe you…''Brick told her.

Dakota shook her head, ''Don't be silly army boy!''Dakota chirped then checked her phone, ''Ugh, I don't get any service in here!''Dakota said

Justin chuckled, ''Richest person to ever be on this show and you can't even afford a cell phone with good reception.''Justin getting off his box smirking a little.

Dakota frowned biting her lip, ''Go fall off a water tower!''She said sticking her tongue out.

*Paneling back to the Red Hawks*

Sam and Ezekeil screamed as they where chased by Lindsay.

''AHHH! MONSTER!''Sam yelled Lindsay chasing them by accident with the scary mask on.

''Monster?! Where!?''Lindsay asked worried blindly trying to walk holding her arms out.

B was seen with Noah putting together some old camera parts together to create sonar glass similar to the detective mode batman posses in the Arkham video games. B then handed the glasses to Noah smiling.

Noah took the glasses putting them on pressing the correct button needed having a sonar vision detecting all the items in the used boxes then high fived B. ''Finally someone whose not a complete baboon on this show.''Noah said smirking a little.

Sam and Ezekiel started throwing prop at Lindsay as she tried to walk closer to them, ''Ow! Ow!"'Lindsay cried, ''What's hitting me!''She asked sadly.

''Die Monster!''Sam said running out with a prop sword but then Dawn walked in front of Sam holding her hand up. ''Stop!''Dawn said and tried to pull the mask off of Lindsay.

Izzy lounged out of a bunch of boxes tackling Lindsay growling with a smirk. ''I got her guys I got the monster!''She said coming out of no where bouncing around hyper.

Lindsay screamed weakly trying to push Izzy, Who then ripped the mask off and gasped. ''Lindsay?! You're the Monster!?''She said with awe.

Noah and B watched the group rolling their eyes in mirror, Then Noah spotted the Chris statue inside of a box on top of a small tower, ''Bingo''Noah said smiling and started running to the tower B following suit, He gave Noah a boost.

''Guys, I found it''Noah informed the others pulling out the statue from the box then checked the timer, ''5 minutes left'' Noah yelled down to them with his dull loud voice

Izzy looked over at this gasping. ''E-scope is about to make her triumphant return!''Izzy yelled then jumped off Lindsay and leaped into the air tackling Noah off the tower the two of them crushing the Chris statue.

Noah scowled silently, ''Nice going E-scope…''Noah said groaning as everyone glared at Izzy.

Meanwhile

Trent, Bridgette and Dj kept running from the prop boulder, Dj flailing his arms.

''We have to think of something quick or we are just going to waste time running from this boulder!''Bridgette said as the group was approaching Eva, Who with her usual angry expression.

Eva growled stepping aside and swung her fist punching the boulder it breaking to pieces having only been made of a clothe cover and some metal.

Trent scratched his head, ''Oh…''Trent said looking at the pissed off Eva.

Justin smirked ''Guys! I found the Chris Statue!''Justin said smiling, Everyone on the team cheered. Then Bridgette checked the timer as they heard some beeping it was a truck ready to demolish the buildig

''Now lets get out of here!''Bridgette yelled as the team fluttered out of the warehouse Dakota being a little suspicious that Justin found the statue.

*Confessional*

Dakota: Justin, Totally not cute at _all! _And If he thinks I didn't notice what he just pulled!

End.

The teams assembled outside the Red Hawks having got out first, the Blue eagles all had a group sigh. Chris gasping at the sight of the broken Chris statue.

''Because the Red Hawks got their Chris statue broke, The Victory goes to….The Blue Eagles!''Chris said smiling.

''Red Hawks I'll see you at the very first…Port of Shame!''Chris said laughing.

*Confessional*

Dawn: I fear that Izzy will be a slight threat to the safety of our team…

Noah: Okay, I think she broke one of my rubs, Loco girl has to go!

End

*The Camera Paneled to the lobby of an airport with the Red Hawks all sitting around with their arms folded*

''Red Hawks, Welcome to your first elimination ceremony this season, Your votes have been casted. The player going home will receive this red ticket all the way back home!''Chris said ''The safe players will receive some bags of peanuts we used back in world tour''Chris said

''The following players are safe….Ezekiel, Sam, Lindsay, and Dawn''Chris said throwing them all bags.

Noah had a bored look and rolled his eyes.

B twiddled his fingers pursing his lips.

Izzy hasa devious look bouncing around in her seat.

''B''Chris said throwing him a bag he then smiled I relief.

''And Now…The final safe Red Hawk is….''

…

…

….

…..

….

''Noah'' Chris said throwing him a bag, Noah the caught it unenthusiastically, ''Yay…''Noah said boringly and sat aside.

Izzy gasped, ''What?!''She said before Chef tranquilized her and through her into the cargo of the plane as it flied off.

''**Who will go home next? Stay tuned for the next dramatastic episode of TOTAL! DRAMA! CITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTYYYY!''**

***Fade out***

**Writer Note: My apologizes if this chapter was too long. thank you reading! R&R**


	3. Episode 2: Return of The Dodgebrawl

**Last time on Total Drama City! Our residents were quickly introduced to the new season then wasted little time and went on a little treasure hunt to find some very Handsome Chris statues! But it was B and Noah's Brains that ALMOST! brought the Red Hawks to Victory, for it was the Loco Izzy who tackled Noah in a attempt to get he statue before him and eventually broke it…*Chris scowled* But ultimately ending in her elimination. Get ready for another dramatastic episode of…TOTAL! DRAMA! CITYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!**

*Theme Song Hits*

Trent, Dj And Justin where sleeping very soundly in their respective hotel rooms, When they suddenly heard a very loud alarm go off in the Eagle's hall way. Brick emerged from his room fully dressed and ready to go.

Dj jolted awake and yells, ''Vampires!'' Then wiped his head off and put his beanie on looking around breathing heavily.

Trent slumped out of bed looking at the clock, and his eyes bugged out. ''7 A.M.?''Trent yelled sighing then looking down.

Justin lifted his face mask up also covering his ears groaning sleepily, ''Come on! I need my beauty sleep!''Justin whined

''Rise and Shine Soliders!''Brick yelled smiling

Justin went back to bed scuffing, Trent and DJ walked out of their rooms yawning still in their pajamas.

*Confessional*

Trent: Bricks a cool guy and everything but, waking up at 7 AM? Not my thing…

End

''RISE AND SHINE CAMPERS! CORPAL BRICKHOUSE HAS THE RIGHT IDEA! REPORT TO THE LUNCH HALL SOUTH OF THE LOBBY FOR BREAKFAST!''Chris announced over the intercom.

B was walking down to the Lunch hall while carrying a sleeping Noah.

*Confessional*

B: *Shrugs*

End

Bridgette was heading to the elevator with Eva to head to the lobby but noticed Dakota wasn't with them. ''Hold on..''Bridgette said then ran over to Dakota's room knocking on the door.

Dakota's eye widened, she quickly wiped her eyes throwing her sunglasses on brushing her hair quickly like a speed racer and walked to her door. ''Hiiiii!''Dakota chirped,

Bridgette smiled crookedly, ''Hey Dakota, You're coming down for breakfast right?''Bridgette asked

''Oh uhm…''Dakota thought to herself, She'll come down today since its their first breakfast, Don't want to seem Suspicious. ''Yep! Lets go!''Dakota said smiling and the two blondes along with Eva headed to the lunch hall.

Chef had prepared his usual slop.

''We're in a High class Hotel and we still have to eat Chef's disgusting glop?''Justin asked annoyed.

Chef growled at Justin who got nervous, ''I-I mean..I love this stuff!''Justin said taking a bite then gaging

Brick was scene scarfing down Chef's grub like it was going out of business. Trent and Dj looking over in disgust and awe at how he is able to do that.

Dakota and Bridgette came and took a seat with them, Eva sitting down by herself at the far end. ''Hey guys!''Bridgette said with a smile

''Hey Bridge''Trent replied with a smile.

''Ladies'' Brick said saluting himself with the spoon hitting himself in the head having a face full of food then looked over at Dakota blushing a little.

Dakota bit her lip and looked away not really in the mood for eating, she looked over at Sam and waved but he was too into his new Fire emblem game.

Trent looked at Brick then Dakota, then a Dj who just shrugged.

''So..''Trent said

Dawn poked Sam gently, ''Excuse me Sam?''Dawn asked sweetly.

Sam jumped and flung his game in the air and chuckled. ''Radical..Ahehe, Yes?''Sam asked turning his head to her.

''Dakota is feeling very neglected by you, Her aura has become very difficult to read..''Dawn admitted.

''Neglected? What're you talking about Dawn? I talk to her tons!''Sam protested.

''Sam, Ever since you got your new game its all you've played, your feelings for her are being crowed because of a virtual reality…''Dawn said frowning.

Sam stubborn turned around and picked his game up. ''No way!''

*Confessional*

Sam: How could Dawn think I'm ignoring Dakota, I would never! *checks his phone* I have a text from her right now, *Is about to text and his game is beeping* After I finish this level..

End

''Man I knew this would be my season eh! I'm already doing a lot better, I wasn't the first one voted off eh!'' Ezekiel preached

Noah quirked his eyebrow. ''Don't worry, you were our second choice''Noah said snickering

Dawn frowned at Noah, Then gently nudged him to be nice then whispers into Noah's ear. ''I sense disaster falling upon Ezekiel today..''

Noah leaned in to listen better then rolled his eyes un interested.

Lindsay was eating her soup with a fork, ''Ugh! I Can't get the soup to stay on!''Lindsay said pouting

Everyone looked at her with a group face palm

'Attention Residents! The Bus has just arrived to take you to the next challenge destination!''Chris said

''Yay…''Noah said un enthusiastically.

Bridgette smiled and got up clapping, ''Alright, lets get ready to bring home victory!''She said with a smile.

Trent put an arm around DJ and Brick in a friendly way and the three of them, along with the rest of the residents headed to the challenge bus.

Dakota however was walking by herself trying to stay distant, She saw Sam as the group got into the Van, She smiled a little. ''Hey Sam!''She said in a perky tone.

Sam smiled his eyes glued to his game, he chuckled. ''Hey Dakota!''Sam said smiling looking up at her.

The two walked into the bus, Dakota sat on Sam's lap watching him play his game smiling weakly. Sam way to into his game to even acknowledge the fact that she was sitting on his lap.

Dakota having saddened look on her face sighing a little bit. Brick who looked over watching this from afar sitting next to Trent and Dj, He frowned seeing how sad she was.

DJ nudged Brick, ''You alright Cadet?''Dj said with a smile.

Brick nodded sighing but quickly hid it with his heavy smile, then saluted. ''Yes sir''Brick said

Ezekiel who was sitting with Lindsay and Dawn. ''I'm telling you eh, This is going to be my season! I've been training so hard''He said

Dawn putting a hand on his shoulder, ''Oh yes! All your therapy sessions on your aura are just shining!''Dawn said smiling.

Ezekiel got slightly creeped out and scooted away from as the crew had arrived to the challenge sight, the gang got out of the truck, they arrived to the ZNDB Gym.

Chris smiled standing in front of the door that lead to the back area. ''Today Resident's we will be visiting yet another challenge from the past.'' Chris said then looked at Noah with a smirk.

''Dodgeball!''Chris said with a laugh.

Noah and Lindsay actually sighed together, but Lindsay then folded her arms smiling remembering this was the challenge she met Tyler.

''Now, Like last year, There is one less competitor on the opposing team. But…See this is a completely new season with new rules!"'Chris said with a sheepish smile.

''So, It'll be One Golden round! Also No one will be sitting out unless eliminated!''Chris said smiling.

*Confessional*\

Justin: See, these are the kind of challenges where I am thankful to have three meat heads on my team…

Sam: Dodgeball?! SWEET! I used to play Swii sports all the time!

End

The teams got to their respective sides. ''Chef bring in the balls!''Chris said as Chef came in with 5 dodgeballs.

Noah snickered, ''that's probably not the first time he's said that''Noah said nudging B and laughing.

Dawn nudged Noah again frowning a little at his attitude.

Chef placed the dodge balls across the line then blew his whistle, ''GO!''Chef yelled.

Justin stood back against the wall smirking, The rest of the Blue eagles running up to the dodge balls. The Red hawks however had not so much.

Sam ran after a ball but then slipped on the slippery floor, Eva grabbing the Ball he was going for, she growled then threw the ball smacking him right in the face laying Sam out.

Ezekiel winced, ''Now that's got-''Ezekiel said then being knocked out right after by Eva with another dodgeball.

Bridgette watching this she grit her teeth disturbed, ''Only Eva could make a dodgeball seem lethal..''Bridgette commented, Justin who then sneaked off to the eliminated Bench, not that anyone would care.

Dakota looked over and shook her head frowning at him, Dj and Trent where throwing dodgeballs at Noah, But Noah playing it smart and hiding behind B who was like a human shield.

B caught the dodgeball thrown by DJ, automatically eliminating him and then Trent throwing his, B using his ball to deflect it then spin around and throw his bopping Trent in the gut making him fall down for elimination.

Currently still in.

Hawks: B, Noah, Lindsay and Dawn

Eagles: Eva, Brick, Dakota and Bridgette, Also Justin.

Dj carried Trent and took a seat next to Justin, ''Who got you out?'Dj asked a little suspiciously

Justin kept a straight face, ''Oh! It was that army guy! He's so strong''Justin said smiling

''Justin, Bricks on our team…''Trent pointed out.

Noah, Lindsay and Dawn where all sitting behind B, ''See, This is why I love B''Noah said smirking

Bridgette leaped into the air throwing a dodge ball at B who caught it, Allowing Ezekiel and Sam to come back who thus eliminated herself.

Chef blew his whistle signaling the Red Hawks to all rejoin the game.

People Still in

Hawks: Everyone

Eagles: Dakota, Brick and Eva.

Dakota bit her lip and stood back, She felt safe with Brick and Eva though, but Picked up a ball. ''Eva catch it!''Dakota chirped and threw the ball to Eva who caught it.

Sam ran up and threw a ball at Eva's head eliminating her, Eva scowled glaring at Dakota for being the reason she was eliminated then turned to her attention and threw the ball in her hand at Sam's head knocking him out again un able for him to continue.

Ezekiel spotted Dakota exposed and got a wicked smirk picking up a Ball and spun in a big circle giving it more velocity and through it directly for her face, Dakota turned her head and eyes widened she shrieked before a hand appeared before her face catching the ball. ''Ma'am''Brick said with a smile eliminating Ezekiel again.

Dakota rolled her eyes, ''Heh, Thanks army boy! We wouldn't want my new returned beauty to be jacked up because of a stupid ball!'"Dakota said with a giggle.

Chef Blew his whistle and signaled all the Blue eagles to return into the game.

Ezekiel scowled at being eliminated the way he was, and saw a Ball picking it up and throwing it for Bricks head but missing and accidentally hitting the light switch it in the room making the power go black.

Chris' eyes widened, ''Woah Woah woah! What's going?!'' Chris asked annoyed, ''We are wasting Valuable time!''He whined.

Suddenly a unpleasant scream was heard, then the Lights flickered back on and B was gone. Noah, Dawn and Lindsay all shrieked at the same time, Noah shrieking as girly as them.

Chris scratched his head, ''That was weird…RESUME!''Chris said with a smile.

Dakota and Bridgette gasped, ''But B is gone?! You're just going to continue the game?''Bridgette asked.

Chris smiled sheepishly, ''Yes''Chris said smiling.

Eva scowled, ''No problem with that here''She said scooping up three balls throwing them at the remaining Hawks all at once knocking, Dawn, Noah and Lindsay all down at once.

Chef blew his whistle. ''BLUE EAGLES WIN!''Chef said

Chris got off his seat. ''Red Hawks, You've lost a player, And get ready to lose another tonight!"'Chris said smiling

''Chris you're seriously going to far this time! What if he's hurt?!''Bridgette protested.

''Its MY Show! And the show must go on!''Chris said to her narrowing his eyebrows.

Noah rubbed his eyes, ''Gah! The only one to have intelligent conversations with is gone!''Noah yelled.

Lindsay tilted her head and shrugged her shoulders. ''But he never talked!''Lindsay dumbfounded.

Noah gave her a look, ''Exactly…''

**That night….**

Sam was walking with Noah and Ezekiel, ''Who Are gonna vote off? We've already lost two players and its already the second episode!"'Sam said with a nervous chuckle.

''I say we take out that Dawn girl eh! She's mad spooky!''Ezekiel said.

Noah rolled his eyes, ''Aren't you the one who got the lights turned off with YOUR stupidity?''Noah pointed out.

The Remaining Red Hawks had arrived into the airport for the next elimination.

Chris looked over at all of them, ''Red Hawks, This is your second time here and your third player being eliminated''Chris said

Dawn made a sad face, reading Chris' aura, He had nothing to do with B's disappearance but knows all Chris cares about is ratings…

''Okay, The Following players are safe…..Lindsay''Chris said throwing her a bag.

Lindsay clapped catching her bag, ''Sam''Chris said throwing him his bag.

''Sweet!''Sam said with a smile catching his bag.

''And Noah!''Chris said throwing him his, ''Yay''Noah said throwing his bag aside.

Chris then giving Dawn and Ezekiel the death glare, ''And the final bag goes too..''Chris said glaring them down.

….

….

….

….

…..

Suddenly Chris' phone began to ring, he slip his Iphone open and the Grinning mad man creepy pasta face appeared on the screen, Chris jumped scared. ''What the?''

''Hello Mcclean…You may call me Xen, You're probably wondering where your contestant is..''Xen said

''Nahhh not really''Chris said with a smile.

''Always like you, Bastard Mcclean. Well, I'm ending your horrid show one way or another, So be prepared, And keep your contestants close cause its time you got what was coming to you''Xen said with a sadistic almost demonic laugh then Chris' phone shut off.

''That was weird…Anyway, Dawn!''Chris said throwing her the bag.

''WHAT!? NO WAY EH!''Ezekiel said gritting his Teeth, Chef grabbed him and tossed him into the cargo of the plane as it flew off out of Emoim city.

''**Another one bites the dust! Who will go home next? Will that weird number call me back? Are we finally rid of Ezekiel for good? Find out on the next exciting episode of…TOTAL! DRAMA! CITYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!''Chris yelled.**

**R&R!**


	4. Episode 3: The Crimson Knight

**Last time on Total drama city! The Resident went toe to toe in a epic dodgeball match! The Red hawks despite being out matched by the Blue Eagle's three strong players, It was Silent Treatment B who kept them in the game! However till a mysterious entity came and snatched him away! *Chris laughed* But in the end B's disappearance caused the Red Hawks to lose and send Ezekiel home packing, What exciting dramatastical stuff will happen next on..TOTAL! DRAMA! CITYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY.**

***Theme Song Hits***

Trent was asleep in his bed with ear plugs in but somehow he still heard the loudness of Brick's alarm and slouched out of bed rubbing his eyes. ''I don't think I'll get used to that…''Trent said chuckling a little to himself

''ATTENTION RESIDENTS! THERE WILL BE NO! CHALLENGE TODAY! CHEF AND I ARE GOING TO FIGURE OUT THIS B SCENARIO! HAVE A GREAT DAY! WE WILL BE WATCHING YOU WITH OUR CAMERAS!''Chris said.

Trent's phone vibrated, he got a text from Bridgette. ''Wanna hang since we don't have a challenge? '' She texted.

Trent typed on his phone, ''Meet you downstairs''Trent replied

Lindsay was clapping her hands, ''Oh my G Danielle we should totally get our nails done!"Lindsay suggested smiling

Dawn smiled adorably ''My name is Dawn, But I won't expect you to remember till the next time you get it wrong but sure, a nice time out would be most delightful!''Dawn replied.

Brick was marching on his way to gym when he saw Dakota standing in the lobby posing for some paparazzi people smiling, ''Hey Boys!"'She said perky, The Suddenly the crew fell through a trap door at the hands of Chef.

''Rude!''Dakota yelled.

Brick gently poked her side. ''Ma'am!''Brick said with a salute.

Dakota squeaked and turned around blushing slightly. ''Oh, Hi uhm….'' She secretly remember his name, how could she not…but she couldn't risk falling for him, not matter how much Sam was ignoring her.

Brick frowned slightly, ''Its Private Brick..''Brick said rubbing his neck.

Dakota bit her lip a little, ''Oh yeah! You totally saved me from having to get a nose job yesterday!''She said smiling

Sam watching this from a distance narrowing his eyes and got up slipping his game and walked over to them. ''Hi Dakota, Hi Brick!''Sam said with a chuckle.

''Private''Brick said with a salute feeling slightly awkward and walking off.

Brick then walked out the door looking around the city of Emoim. ''Well, Time some iron pumping!"Brick said and started running to the gym.

Trent who arrived down to the lobby met up with Bridgette and waved. ''Hey Bridge''Trent said with a smile.

''Trent hey! How are you?''She asked with a smile.

''Same old, Just hanging in as the usual, Wanting to make this my golden season!''Trent said with a slight wider smile.

Bridgette chuckled and started walking with him, Dawn and Lindsay walking into the opposite direction and eventually bumped into one another, Lindsay bumping into Bridgette and Dawn bumping into Trent.

''Oop, My bad''Trent said dusting himself off and looking at Dawn with a smile.

Dawn smiled back at him and folded her arms behind her back, ''Your aura is nice and green! You're a very nice calm person. You just have had some bad luck lately is all!''Dawn said him.

Trent got a worried look at how she knew that. ''Uhhh yeahh''Trent said scratching his head.

Lindsay smiled at Bridgette, ''Hey Bridgette! Its been so long since I've seen you!''Lindsay said tilting her head.

Bridgette chuckled nervously considering they saw each other yesterday. ''Yeah, Trent and I were just going to get some Pizza, You two want to come?''Bridgette asked.

Trent smiled rubbing his arm, ''Yeah it'd be cool, Just cause we are own opposing Teams doesn't mean we cant hang out!"'Trent said with a chuckle.

Meanwhile…

Brick had arrived to the gym and began doing some weight curls, grunting as he did them. ''15…16…''Brick said finishing his set then looked over, Eva as also here.

''29 30''Eva said with a angry grunt and sat up looking at Brick with her usual glare. ''So, If it isn't the army boy''Eva said walking over to him and punching his shoulder.

Brick rubbed his arm then saluted with the other one. ''Ma'am''Brick said.

''So, You and the pink princess?''Eva asked smirking a little.

Brick's cheeks flushed red and he looked to the side, ''What're you talking about?"'Brick asked biting his lip.

''Don't lie to me Mccarthur, I see the way you look at her.''Eva said grinning a little more teasing him.

Brick folded his arms and narrowed his eyebrow. ''Eva Permission to explain why you're wrong!''Brick protested obviously lying…then remembered the Cadet code of honesty. ''Alright…You have me.''Brick said and looked down.

Eva actually chuckled a little. ''You're a good kid Mccarthur, I was rooting for you last season, But trust me on this. I'm horrible with Romance and anything that involves it, Most because…I really hate that type of thing, But I see the way you look at her. Then the way she looks back. There is something special there…''Eva said smiling crookedly.

Brick purses his lips for a crooked grin. ''But she's already with private pudgy''Brick told her.

''The way that couch potatoes been treating her lately, I doubt its going to last''Eva said.

Ironically…

Dakota was frowning, ''I just think ever since you got your games back from the island, All you've been concerned about is your games! You don't even pay attention to me!"'Dakota told him pouting a little.

Sam gasped, ''Dakota, How could you say this? You're the girl of my dreams! I could never ignore you!''Sam protested.

Dakota bit her lip, ''You don't reply to any of my texts…I feel like…we don't even know each other anymore…''Dakota said lips quivering.

Sam's eyes widened a little, ''Dakota I'm a gamer at heart, But my heart is also a place for-''Sam said hearing his game beep, he quickly pulled it out pressing some buttons and spinning his joy stick and slipped it away. ''For…What was I talking about again?''Sam said chuckling and scratching his head.

Dakota sighed and got up, ''I'm sorry Sam''Dakota said walking off.

Sam's eyes widened, ''So we are over!?''Sam yelled, ''Well fine! My heart now belongs to the Princess of Jyrula!''Sam yelled turning away.

Noah was seen in his room reading his box, sighing to himself. ''Oh B…What will I do without you? I'm stuck here with these idiots…''Noah said sighing to himself.

Dj and Chef where seen inside the gym dodgeball area looking around for any clues of B's where abouts. ''You see anything DJ?''Chef asked looking inside the sports closet

''Nope! Nothing here Chef''Dj said.

Suddenly the lights went out and evil laughter was heard, The screams of Chef and DJ where heard the lights turned back on, the two where tied up breathing heavily a bunch of goon thugs surrounded them. ''Stand back boys..''As a lean fit figure dressed in all black jumpsuit, having some drapes hang onto his sleeves wearing a black mask with a Evil smile face on it.

''Looking for your friend? Oh, Well He's in a better place right now..''Xen said holding up a black holder, then clicking it making a blade come out.

''Don't worry, I won't be ending you two…Yet''Xen said, ''This show is a mockery, The things you do to teens, the humiliation you do to them, and what, for RATINGS?"Xen yelled, ''Well It ends here…Hopefully Mcclean gets the message when I take you out Hatchet…You know, I always knew I'd win our rivalry..''Xen said slashing her knife against Chef's arm.

Chef growled in pain. ''Sucka! You're lucky I'm tied up here! or I'd''Chef began saying

''Or you'd what? give me some disgusting type of food that'll make me need to go to the hospital? Right, that was the scariest thing about you''Xen said

Chef scowled, ''You know, I'm not going to be merciful. I'm just not, this show ruined my life and dropped me back into this state of mind''Xen said angrily, ''Get em boys''Xen ordered.

But before they could, a Boomerang came out of nowhere and knocked down two of the thugs and suddenly a masked vigilante dropped down from the shadows, with a black cowl like batman's minus the ears, and a cape with hills at the bottom. The suit was a dark crimson color, along with black gloves, a black utility belt and black boots.

The Vigilante caught the boomerang and dropped down. Xen scowled, ''Well, So that's the great Crimson huh?'' Xen said twirling his knife between his fingers. ''I hear you're the big dog here in Emoim, The criminal underworlds been quite since you came around.''

Crimson narrowed his white eyes that showed from his cowl. ''That's right, and It's going to stay that way.''Crimson said.

''Why Bother me though? Why protect the life of man whose putting these teenagers in pointless stunts of humiliation and agony?''Xen asked.

Crimson clenched his fist, ''Because, He may be a sadistic bastard. But no one deserves to have their life taken before their time and its that simple…''Crimson said, ''I'll protect the defenseless at all cost!''He yelled

''Fool''Xen said shaking his head, ''Get em boys'' The remaining thugs charged at Crimson, them being big muscular jar head. Crimson ducked under one gripping his fore arm and slamming him into anther thug, One charged at Crimson yelling, Crimson on instinct leaped back pulling a boomerang out from his utility belt and flings it at the thug hitting his chest to knock him down.

Xen scowled, ''Worthless, I'll catch you later…''Xen said then the lights flicked off and back on and he was gone. Crimson then walked over and undid the rope that tied the two up.

Chef rubbed his arm and nodded, ''Thanks kid, But who are you?''Chef asked.

''Its not who I am under the mask, But the actions I commit that will define what I'm about''Crimson said then walked off, ''I will find your friend'' Crimson promised then pulling out a grappling hook, locking onto a ledge and pulling out of the area.

Chef looked at DJ, ''Well that was weird…''Chef admitted.

Dj nodded, ''Lets get out of here!''Dj said with wide eyes.

Meanwhile, Chris was seen talking on the phone, ''Ahuh, yeah I know I'm accountable for his disappearance but Chef and Dj are on the job to find him, Yes okay sir. Bye''Chris said hanging up his phone and sighing then looked at the Camera.

**Will We find B? And who was that masked Vigilante that literally came out of NOWHERE! Supposedly the defender of emoim? Well hopefully he will keep that Xen guy out of my hair so I can do my job! stay tuned for the next episode of…TOTAL DRAMA! CITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTY!**

**R&R! **


	5. Episode 4: Fort of Tension

**"Hello watchers of Total Drama City, I am sorry to inform you of the delay of our usual content last episode. I can assure you that we will be picking right back up on things, Im your Host Chris Mcclean and this is TOTAL! DRAMA! CITYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY" **

***Theme Song Hits***

"Attention Residents! Head to the basement level of the hotel for todays challenge" Chris said over the intercom.

Brick saluted the interco. "SIR YES SIR!"He said feeling a little happier then usual today he ran to the elevator.

Bridgette threw her hoody on and knocked on Dakota's door, "Come on Dakota its challenge time!"Bridgette felt an obligation to wake up Dakota every morning, An exhuasted Dakota answered the door ready to go wearing her glasses.

"Hey girly! Lets get going!"Dakota said with a chirp.

"Well, For someone who just broke up with their boyfriend you seem pretty happy"Bridgette said smiling crookedly.

"Heh, Of course! He just was so last year!"Dakota said flipping her hair as the two met Brick in the elevator.

"Ladies"Brick said smiling and saluting them both.

Bridgette saluted back with a giggle and Dakota waved weakly looking away. "Ooh! I forgot something in my bag! Don't wait up" Bridgette said

The elevator door closed, Brick looked over at Dakota. "Hows your morning going Cadet?"Brick asked her.

"Tiring! I didnt get enough of my beauty sleep!"Dakota said and pouted

Brick gulped then smirked. "Permission to let you know that you are ALL of the beautiful every morning!"Brick said trying to seem confident but gulped again.

Dakota looked up having secret shy eyes behind her glasses, Getting rosey cheeks. "Thanks...and you're...uh..."Dakota said trying to think of something nice, "Your boots smell...different"Dakota said smiling sheepishly.

Brick had a teeth smile and got a heavy smile. "Why thank you ma'am!"Brick said smiling.

Dakota giggled a little, "Youre so cute.."She said by accident, her cheks flushed again.

Bricks cheeks turned red and looked away, There was a small moment of silence both blushing. "I'm sorry Ma'am, Im in no position to do the flirting with private pudgeys girlfriend"Brick admitted.

"Oh...We broke up yesterday..."Dakota admitted sadly she sighed gently.

"Oh...Im sorry to hear that Cadet.."Brick said with a crooked frown.

Dakota sighed. "Its fine... I just, He was acting like I wasn't important anymore..."She began to tear up but hid it behind her glasses. "He gave me the attention and love I never had before...But after a week I bought him that new game, And I regret every penny I spent...all Ive ever wanted was to be loved...To be told Im important, To have all eyes on me. To for once...have the spot light, Thats why Im here on this show, Its all I could ever want.."Dakota completely releasing her emotions to him as the elevator opened. "Thanks for listening.."She said then walked out.

Brick folded his arms frowning and walked out behind her.

Sam was walking with Noah, "I can't believe this, She bought me the game! This more confusing then math and science put together!"Sam yelled sad and confused. "I lost the girl of my dreams because of my gamer tendincies!"Sam also said.

Noah acting like he was listening and relaxed eyes. "Yeah, ahuh. That stinks...you should get that checked out" Noah said boredly

Sam sighed and pulled his handheld out saw Brick and Dakota walking out of the elevator.

*Confession*

Sam: Brick? I knew it had nothing to do with my video game! Hes making the mlves on my woman! Not cool!

End

Chris was standing there smiling, "Okay two things, First off. Just to make things even...Dj, You've trades sent to the red hawks team" Chris said.

Dj shrugged a little, he waves to his team then walked to his new team smiling at Lindsay and Dawn.

"Okay Residents, In B's honor, Today's challenge is going to be a fort Vs fort capture the flag challenge" Chris explained

"Here there are two Forts, Ruby and Sapphire. Each with basketballs spray painted black to look like cannon balls, Which ever team can either capture the opposing flag or doesn't get their fort destroyed, Wins immunity and escapes Elimination" Chris explained.

Justin smirked, "Yet another challenge where I can hide and allow these moron beef heads to do the work..."He grinned.

Chef and Chris sitting on their special chairs, Chef then blew his whistle. "GO!"Chef yelled.

Brick looked at his team, "Alright men, Dakota, Eva and Bridgette" Brick began instructing, "Trent, Bridgette and I will go for their flag, Dakota, Eva and Justin stay here and guard" Brick said feeling large and encharge.

The whole team except for Justin saluted him, Even Eva showing him her respect.

"Move move move!"Brick said as him, Trent and Bridgette ran out.

"Anyone have a plan for defense or offense?"Dawn asked her team.

Noah stood around boredly, Lindsay was twirling her hair waving at Dawn, Dj however, Grabbed one of the cannon balls and used all his strength to chuck it at Brick hitting him directly in his face. Brick made an "OOF" Sound and flung back skidding across the ground.

"Brick!"Bridgette yelled, "Go grab the flag solider!"Brick said weakly.

Bridgette nodded as her and Trent kept running to the ruby fort.

Dawn tapped her chin, "No one has a plan?" she said sighing, "Okay, Dj keep distracting Trent and Bridgette, Sam you and Lindsay go try and take their flag! Noah and I will guard!"Dawn instructed sweetly.

"Aye aye captain!"Noah said rolling his eyes.

"IM COMING DAKOTA!" Sam yelled running out of the fort with his tongue out blabbering like an idiot speaking Jibberish then him and Trent ran into each other and fell down. Lindsay and Bridgette ran past one another.

Lindsay had arrived at the sapphire fort and waved to Dakota then made a fake angry face. "Grr! Gimmie yo flag!"Lindsay say then giggled

Justin stood back watching, Dakota picking up a canon ball and handing it to Eva, then checked her phone, "Ugh where are they!"Dakota whined.

Eva scuffed "Enough whining and hand me some balls!"Eva said a little bit to loud.

*Confessional*

Everyone: *Each of them laughing*

Eva: WHAT?! WHATS SO FUNNY?!

End.

Justin rubbed his chin, Then looked down noticing a crack in their fort. Eva then who came out and bashed Lindsay in the head with a ball sending her all the way back to her fort from the impact knocking her out, a pink nail polish rolled out of her skirt near Justin.

*confessional*

Justin: This may be my chance to get frame Dakota and get her booted, Her beauty is a threat to my own beauty, She has to go!

End.

Justin seeing Eva and Dakota distracted he grabbed the pink polish then powerfully kicked the broken end of the fort making it crack a little more, then he picked up a ball, and walked out of the fort.

Brick who shook his head and looked up noticing this, Justin flung his arm and pretended to slip flung the ball back hitting the cracked spot with power making the fort start to tip over. "OW OW OW! I fell! This floor is too slippery!"Justin whined

"Get up you little bitch" Eva said rolling her eyes.

On the other side, Bridgette was in the ruby fort trying to get last Dawn and Noah. She tried faking the out, Noah slid away and grabbed a ball. Trent and Sam where duking it out near the Ruby fort entrance.

"This is going to be just like Strike out 7!"Sam said laughing and swung a arm at Trent who dodged it with ease then caught Sam's arm and spun Him around taking him down, DJ throwing three cannon balls Trent's way, Trent dodging and ducking them all then slip in. "Need some help Bridge?"Trent asked

"Just in time hot shot"Bridgette said chuckling her and dawn trying to fake each other out. "Your aura is nice and blue! You enjoy animals just as I do!"Dawn said smiling trying to nicely distract her.

Noah grabbed a Ball and through it Bridgette's way, "Bridge duck!"Trent called out

Bridgette gasped then she ducked down the ball hitting a leg of the platform DJ was standing on, "Woah woah!"DJ yelled tumbling off about to land on Dawn.

"DAWN!" Trent yelled then pushed down out of the way DJ falling ontop of him crushing him a little.

Noah whistled smiling, "Thats gotta hurt"Noah said chuckling, Dawn and Bridgette glaring at him.

Brick and Lindsay where up, Brick returned to the fort "Eva status report"Brick asked.

"handsome and surfer chick are at the enemy base, We got Blondie on our tail.."Eva said then threw another ball hitting Lindsay in the face taking her out again.

*Confessional*

Lindsay: *bruised up*

end

Dakota was standing by the flag when the paparazzi had found her through the window and began taking her picture, "You found me!"Dakota chirped happily and began posing.

Brick turned around, "Im gonna go help Private Smith and Bridgette!"Brick said

Justin then threw another ball at the crack and then suddenly The whole sapphire fort came tumbling down, He wait specifically when no one was looking then rolled the nail polish by the ball smirking when their fort collapsed.

Bridgette sweep kicked Noah then gripped the flag. "Trent I got it!"She said smiling. Trent still being crushed held a thumbs up. Bridgette then ran out only to see her fort destroyed.

Brick, Dakota And Eva all screamed, Brick lounges at Dakota and to protect her from any falling walls.

Eva scowled, "WHAT HAPPENED?!" she yelled

Chef blew his whistle, "THE RED HAWKS FINALLY WIN!"Chris shouted. "Blue Eagles I'll see you at Elimination" Chris said then laughed.

Brick's eyes widened then stomped over to Justin, Knowing it was him. "WHERE IS YOUR HONOR DIRT BAG!"He yelled

Bridgette and Trent walked over hearing Brick yell at Justin. "Woah, Calm down man..."Trent said frowning.

Brick looked at Trent, "He destroyed our fort purposely!"He said Then walked over picking the pink nail polish, "And tried to frame private Milton"Brick said

Justin smirked, "Funny how he knows all this..."Justin said smirking at the other, who all looked at Brick, Justin then snatched the nail polish away.

Dakota frowned at Brick, "Ew! And it's not even my favorite kind of pink!"Dakota whined.

Trent shook his head, "Not cool man..."Trent said frowning. "Yeah...I thought you had honor, How could you frame her? What Chris did to her last season"Bridgette said disappointed.

Eva who narrowed her eyes and noticed noticing some splinters in Justin's sandal..But she stayed quiet and played along. "you're out MacArthur!"Eva yelled.

*Confessional*

Justin: Okay, So I wanted to take Dakota out, But I'll take what I can get...

End.

Moments later...

"Bridgette, Trent, Dakota and Eva! You're safe tonight!"Chris said then gave the death glare at Justin and Brick. "And the final bag goes to..."

...

...

...

...

...

"Justin" Chris said throwing it to him.

Brick looked down frowning and stood up, He willingly walked up to the cargo, He then looked at Dakota with glassy eyes. Dakota turned around pouting,The plane flew off.

That night...

Justin walked up to Lindsay, "Here's your nail polish Lindsay...Really came in handy"Justin said with a evil voice laughing.

"Oh my G! Thanks Justin!"She chirped, "But Im not sure this is your color.."

"Trust me, It did exactly what I needed it too.."Justin said grinning.

Dakota closed her eyes and rubbed them shedding a tear over hearing their conversation and rubbed her eyes, "Brick was right..."She said sadly.

**OOOH Tensiony! Who will go home next? Will we ever find B? These questions will be answered in the next episode of...TOTAL! DRAMA! CITTTTTTTTTTY! R&R**


	6. Episode 5: Laser Snag

**Last time! On Total Drama, CITY! Our residents went toe to toe in a little capture the flag, But in the end it was Brick who got booted off because of the sneaky Justin who was attempting to get out the princess Dakota. Who will go home next? Will we ever find B? Who the Heck is this Xen guy? Questions that will be answered on today's episode of! TOTAL DRAMA CITYYYYYYYYYYY!**

Dj, Sam, And Noah where sleeping soundly, Dj happy to finally get a good nights sleep.

"WAKEY WAKEY RESIDENTS! IT'S TIME FOR TODAYS CHALLENGE!"Chris yelled

Dj rubbed his eyes and put his beanie on, then pulled his shirt on sighing a little bit then kissing his picture of his momma, Then met up with Sam and Noah.

Sam smiled, "Hey big guy"Sam said with a smile, then looked at Noah. "Im so glad they haven't taken any video games from me this season!"Sam said with a chuckle.

Trent opened the door and smiles rubbing his Eyes. "Sweet, Let's go"Trent said as the two met up with Justin the three headed into the elevator.

Dakota had her face sunken in her pillow, she had gotten no sleep whatsoever, she pulled herself out and threw her sunglasses on to hide her tired eyes and opened her door seeing Bridgette there as usual the two headed down also.

The cast arrived onto the bus, getting in their usual seats, an awkward tension was shown between Sam and Dakota.

Sam sighed and went back to playing his game, Noah smirked slightly at the awkward silence, kind of amused. "Well a bunch of Gay babies were just born" Noah with a small grin.

Lindsay gasped, "Really?!" She said with a wide mouth.

Dawn signed and noticed Trent was sitting next to them the two shared a wave. Bridgette sighing a little watching this, chuckling silently.

Trent looked over at Bridgette, "Wow I feel a little late asking this but, Hows Geoff?" Trent asked.

Bridgette looked away slightly, "We aren't together anymore, We are just going in different directions...it wasn't gonna work anymore."Bridgette admitted.

Trent frowned a little bit, then gently patted her shoulder as they arrived to the Emoim museum, everyone walked out, DJ carrying Noah and Sam on his shoulders.

"Hello residents, We are here at the Emoim Museum! Where today, We will be playing a little...Hide and Shoot with a laser!"Chris said with a smile and winked at Bridgette.

Bridgette who rolled her eyes and folded her arms.

"Now, Each time has a seeker, For the Blue Eagles, Dakota! And for the Red Hawks, Lindsay!"Chris said throwing each of them laser tag gun, Then Chef went around and passed the people who weren't hiding arm patches and Chest plates with their team color on them.

Sam clapped happy, "Sweeeeet!"

Dakota was looking over the gun and started texting on her phone, and flipped her hair.

Lindsay looked over at Dakota And chirped, "Wow! Is that the new Eyephone?"Lindsah asked admiring it.

*Confessional*

Sam: Laser tag is the video game of real life! Now my skills can shine!

End.

Dakota was texting on her iPhone, "Wowwwwww is that the iPhone 5?"Lindsay asked admiring it.

"Psh, No! It's the iPhone 6!"Dakota said smiling, "Daddy got it for me!"Dakota said

Bridgette quirked her brow, curious at Dakotas constant mood changes.

"Okay, Hiders you each have about...5 minutes to hide. GO!"Chris yelled wasting no time.

The paparazzi arrived in a hot air balloon starting to take her picture, "Hiiiii!"Dakota said and flipped her hair posing with the gun.

Lindsay gasped happily then stood back to back with Dakota, "Wowwww! You're so popular!"Lindsay said the paparazzi eating them up with photos.

Chris was bittersweet, "Ahh, Old Dakota, I kind of missed this" Chris said then held up his blow horn, "CHEFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF"

Chef came out in a hot air balloon also with a sling shot and slammed a pebble into the balloon and the paparazzi blasted off like team rocket.

Dakota and Lindsay looked at Chef in mirror and said together, "RUDE!"They yelled

Meanwhile, Dj and Sam where together running to the bug exhibit. "Let's hide in here!"Sam yelled and the two ran into it

"Good call Sam!"Dj said and the two hid within the bug exhibit hiding.

Trent had his teeth grit and held his groin, "I shouldn't of eaten those eggs.."He sakd and ran into the bathroom.

Dawn and Noah, Were in the Whale Exhibit, Dawn was gasping at all the bones of the aquatic creatures, "This is absurd! These poor animal pieces are being showcased as freaks"Dawn said sadly.

Bridgette was hiding in the caveman exhibit, posing like one of the cavemen.

Noah rolled his eyes "Ohhh what a shame..."Noah said bored and slightly annoyed with Dawn, then climbed into the whale bones, "Are you coming or Are you going home next?"Noah asked.

Dawn sighed and climbed in thinking about Trent, She smiled to herself.

Justin was wondering around, he rubbed his chin. "Hm, So Lindsay is it..How can I use this to my advantage.."Justin said

Eva was standing behind him, "I know what you did to Mccarthur"Eva said

Justin turned around and smirked. "Oh, Eva! How are you doing?"Justin said and took his shirt off and began to glow.

Eva fell to her knees, "N-No! Too gorgeous!"She said weakly

Justin smirked walking up to her, He grabbed her hand and gave it a gentle kiss. "So, How about you help me vote out Dakota?"Justin said smirking.

Eva blushes and giggled slightly, "S-Sure"Eva said feeling weak, "whatever you want..."She said

*Confessional*

Justin: Eva's on my side now...time to use my gorgeousness to get rid of her. My Brain and I are becoming closer friends...

End.

Justin and Eva were walking ago a dinosaur exhibit, "Lift up one of these bones"Justin instructed.

Eva did as she was told, "Go under my sweet" She said like she was under a spell, Justin crawled under. "Drop it" Justin said smirking.

"What about me?"Eva asked. "Someone has to guard me?"Justin said rolling his eyes.

Eva nodded, "Anything for you"Eva said with glassy eyes.

Trent was singing in the bathroom while taking a nice number 2

Sam was chuckling, "This is like that Mario party 3 mini game!" Sam said

Dakota and Lindsay where wondering around not really looking, "Oh my gosh! You're green hair streak is so cute Denver!" Lindsay cooed

Dakota quirked her brow, "It's Dakota..."She said giggling a little.

Suddenly all the power in all the museum went out, A sadistic evil laughter was heard. Suddenly Dj's screams where heard and you heard a bunch of tossing and turning, then You heard Sam grunting and he was Laid next to DJ. Then Dakota screamed right after.

The Lights turned back on, and Xen was standing in front of Lindsay, Sam and Dj laid out, Dakota was gone. Xen kicked Lindsay to the ground.

"Lindsay Lindsay...So cute, So pretty..."Xen said pulling his knife out, then kneeled down held his knife to Lindsay's throat, She cried. "N-No don't hurt me!"She cried

A red boomerang came in and slapped the knife from Xen's hand. "It ends here"Crimson said

Xen smirked, "About time to the fun arrived" he said rubbing his hand.

Crimson charged at Xen, Xen ran back swinging a fist, Crimson caught it and flung Xen across the floor. "just give up...you can't get away with this...We will find B"Crimson said.

"This is my city, And you're not welcomed..."Crimson said.

Xen dusted himself and spun around throwing three knives Crimsons way slashing his arms, and his knee. Crimson grimaced and fell to his knees.

"Till next time."Xen said then the Lights turned out, him and Crimson both vanished.

Lindsay got up shaking, Trent walked out of the bathroom, "Whats going-"Trent said then Lindsay shot him shaking, "G-Got him!"She said with a small smile.

Justin sighed relief, "What happened to the Lights?"Justin whined.

"I don't know..."Eva said narrowing his eyebrows

"Well go find out!" Justin yelled.

Eva sighed, "Anything for you..."Eva said running out.

"ATTENTION! BECAUSE OF THE CURRENT SCENARIO THE NEXT PERSON TO GET TAGGED LOSES THE CHALLENGE FOR THEIR TEAM!"Chris yelled.

Eva ran out, looking around, Lindsay looked over at her and shot at Eva eliminating her. "gotcha!"Lindsay chirped.

Eva scowled, "Damn It!" Eva scowled.

Dakota walked out rubbing her arm, "What happened?!"She asked frowning.

Chris walked out, "Okay okay, Everyone, Get back to the hotel. Eagles, get to the port of shame"Chris ordered.

Hours later...

"Eagles, You've lost again. Eva, you let Justin take utter control of you, Dakota, you literally did Nothing for your team..." Chris said sighing, really mad.

"The following people are safe...Trent, Bridgette and Justin" Chris said throwing them the bags.

Justin smirked catching it, Trent and Bridgette smiled.

Chris glared at Dakota and Eva...

...

...

...

...

...

"Dakota"Chris said throwing her the bag, She sighed in relief.

Eva scowled but nodded in shame, " I deserved this, I let a guy take me over..."Eva said walking into the cargo.

**Another one bites the Dust here folks! Who will go home next? And Will we ever find out who is ruining my show?**


	7. Episode 6: Fashion Mayhem

**Last time, On Total drama city! Our Residents were going toe to toe in a little laser tag, But thanks to Lindsay and Dakota being utterly distracted. The Challenge didn't exactly go as plan, And The mysterious Xen reared his ugly head once again. But in the end the mysterious hero of Emoim stopped Crimson and allowed us to finish the challenge with the Red Hawks taking the victory, Ultimately ending in Eva being voted off because of her falling under Justin's spell. What dramatastical stuff will occur in today's episode of…TOTAL! DRAMA! CITY!**

***Theme song hits***

Chris was sitting with Chef In his high class hotel room, ''Well the studio has ordered High class security, So today's episode won't be interrupted''Chris said.

''Good, Cause if I see that liny limered fool, I'm taking him in..''Chef said punching the air.

''I hope so, He can't keep ruining my show!''Chris said frowning.

Back in the Red Hawk's side of the Hotel, Dj checked his phone then gasped smiling really wide then charged down to the elevator going down to the lobby.

Waiting at the door was his mother, ''MOMMA!''DJ said with a smile running up and giving her a big hug.

''that's MAH baby!''She yelled giving him a big hug.

Dj smiled getting really emotional, ''Momma momma! Have you seen how good I've been doing?!''Dj asked smiling.

''You're making me so proud, my big boy''She said pinching his cheek.

Noah and Sam were watching this, Both snickering, and mad kissy faces from behind. Dj rolled his eyes at this.

Sam smiled, ''Hey Noah, Wanna play some pokemon?''Sam said pulling out his second gameboy out and handing it to Noah.

Noah rolled his eyes but smiled. '"Sure, Actually sounds productive, But I get to be The Red trainer''He said winking.

Dj smiled wide tearing up a little bit, ''Are you going to watch me in today's challenge momma?''Dj asked.

''Of course sugar baby!''Momma Dj said.. ''Chris asked me to help with it!''She explained

Chris walked up with a smile and put his arm around Dj, ''that's right big guy, Your momma is going to be a judge in today's fashion challenge''Chris told him.

Chris pulled out his microphone communicator, ''ATTENTION CAMPERS! DOWN TO THE LOBBY, WE ARE HEADING TO UPRIGHT STUDIOS FOR TODAYS FASHION CHALLENGE!''Chris yelled right near Dj

Lindsay gasped clapping her hands, ''OOOOOH! Oooh! Finally a challenge I can be good at!''She chirped happily.

Dakota was also extremely happy, she clapped having bandage tape around her forearms and walked out of her room, Meeting up with Bridgette.

Bridgette's eyes widened a little bit, ''What happened Dakota?''Bridgette said noticing her arms.

Dakota looked to the left then back at her rubbing her arms, ''Just cut myself with my razors when I was cleaning up my elbows..''She said

*Confessional*

Dakota: ewwwwwwwwwwwwwww Why'd I just make up that lie that I have hair on my arms!

End.

''Dakota, I know I saw you a little last season, But..You're already rich, Why are you here?''Bridgette said hoping that didn't sound rude.

Dakota flipped her hair trying to hide the green spot, ''For the fame, duhhhhh! I want all eyes on me!''Dakota said with a wink.

Bridgette quirked her brow, ''But, Didn't you become that big monster…''Bridgette said biting her lip.

Dakota shook a little bit, tear falling from under her sunglasses. ''All I ever wanted, was for someone to make me feel like I was special..''Dakota said quietly

Bridgette bit her lip tighter, ''Sam…What about him''She asked

''He's too into his games, That's his true love''Dakota said walking out of the elevator away from Bridgette.

Bridgette slapped her face, ''Dang it Bridgette…''Bridgette said sighing.

''Okay Residents, Get into the Challenge bus.''Chris said smiling getting in the passenger seat next to Chef.

Sam was chuckling happily, not really showing much sadness. ''Moltres use flamethrower!''Sam yelled

''NO NO! Burn heal burn heal!''Noah yelled as the two played.

Dawn quirked her eyebrow but smiled and at Dj waving at him. Dj waved back smiling also, Then she looked over seeing Trent with his arms folded leaning on his knee looking out the window with a smile.

Dawn was gazing at him, her eyes brows got heavy like he was a knight in shining armor, she started day dreaming of the two running across a field of flowers as clique as it was.

Lindsay poked Dawn in the side, ''Um, Dawnnnnn Why are you staring at Trent?''Lindsay asked.

Dawn squeaked breathing heavily being surprised and looked over Lindsay. Then put her finger to her lip. ''Shh…Please Lindsay…His aura is just so…''Dawn said with a dreamy eyes.

Lindsay giggled, ''Awwww!'Lindsay said folding her arms. ''I Ship it!''She said winking.

The Truck has arrived to the destination for the challenge, It was a Fashion photo shoot studio, Chris was wearing a fancy black jacket and slicked his hair back wearing sun glasses.

''Today we will be reliving another blast from the blast, This challenge was used in World Tour and Revenge of the Island.''Chris explained.

''It is the Fashion contestant challenge!''Chris said smiling

Dakota and Lindsay both gasped happily, Dakota quickly going and texting the paparazzi to show up to take pictures.

''Dakota, This is the one time I'll allow your paparazzi to show up''Chris explained, ''And the Fashion theme, Is Disney Princessess! And make sure to keep the outfits you wear, Because it will play into Tomorrow's challenge''Chris explained.

Justin whined, ''Does that me I can't be the model!''

''So Red Hawks and Blue Eagles, I think it's pretty obvious who you are picking as your princess Models''Chris said with a laugh.

Trent smiled and patted Dakota's shoulder, ''You ready Daddy's girl''Trent said with a smile.

Dakota winked at him and smiled. ''Born ready''She said

''And The judges for this contest will be, Yours truly, Me. Also, Chef Hatchet, Momma Dj, and Former player of this Season. Brick!"'Chris said smiling. ''He practically begged me to be a judge for this challenge''Chris said with a laugh.

Brick had a crooked smile and waved to everyone, Dakota's eyes widened slightly and bit her lip. This was her chance to show everyone that Brick wasn't the guy who screwed them over in the challenge. And make tell Brick…How she felt.

''Oh Great we have that home wrecker!''Justin whined again.

Dakota bit her lip tighter and angry wanting to knock Justin out so badly.

Trent rubbed his chin, ''Yeah, After I voted him off, I'm starting to question if it was really him…''

''You know Trent, I'm starting to think the same thing…''Bridgette said as the three of them stared down Justin.

*Confessional*

Justin: Well this backfired…

End.

The Red Hawks arrived to their dressing room area and looked at all the fabrics and what not.

Noah and Sam where still going at it in Pokemon, Dawn snatched their gameboys away. ''Friends, We need to worry about our current task''She said sweetly

Sam sighed, ''I Know, I know..''Sam said then stood up with a smile ''I'm Just no good at fashion is all!''Sam admitted

Noah laid back lazily, ''Me either'' Noah said smirking and laid back folding his arms behind his head.

Dawn narrowed her eyes cutely then grabbed Noah's ear and pulled him up. ''Ow ow ow! Okay okay!''Noah said scoffing.

Dj started sowing together the dress smiling a little bit, ''Lindsay, I picture you as a Cinderella or Sleeping beauty kind of girl!''Dj said smiling.

''Awww!''Lindsay said kissing his cheek, and folded her arms. ''I'm Okay with either of them honest!''She said and clapped.

Dawn started brushing Lindsay's hair, ''I can try and do her hair'' Dawn suggested with a smile.

Meanwhile,

Bridgette and Trent where looking for from fabrics to use for the dress.

Dakota was sitting down as Justin was brushing her hair gently with his teeth grit, then leaned down to whisper in her ear. ''I know you know it was me…and If you tell anyone, I'll guarantee you'll go bald again..''Justin threatened.

Dakota gulped and nodded sadly. Brick then walked in behind the curtain with a nervous smile, ''Cadets.''Brick said with a salute.

''Brick!''Bridgette said and Waved.

Trent gave him a salute back, ''Good to see you again man''Trent said.

Dakota smiled really wide but didn't turn her head staying still for Justin.

Brick bit his lip then looked at Dakota then back at Bridgette and Trent, Whispering in their ears giving them a princess idea for Dakota, also giving them some fashion tips.

Dj held up the dress he made, and smiled at everyone. ''What do you guys think?''Dj asked smiling, It was a patched up blue dress that looked slightly tacky.

The four of them squinted their eyes, Noah holding his finger up smirking, ''Well…''Noah said before Dawn slapped his mouth shut and muffled into her hand.

''Momma will be so proud of me!''DJ said tearing up a little bit.

_Ten minutes later…._

Chris clapped, ''Okay! First up, The Blue Eagle's princess!''Chris yelled.

The Curtains slowly opened, the Paparazzi came out snapping pictures everywhere, Stepped out Dakota, with her hair brushing to the side, her hair brushed straight down having some hair extension, also being bare foot. Wearing a long purple dress with shoulder supporters, She was dressed as Rapunzel.

Brick's eye's light up smiling as she walked down the cat walk, Dakota smiling really big, All eyes were on her, She was loving this. Dressed like a princess and being treated like one, the spot light was all hers. Sam watching this from behind and sighed looking back at his team.

''Okay Judges, What is the verdict?''Chris asked with a smile.

''9,5''Chef said with a smile, ''I love that story''Chef admitted.

''You did yo thang baby! an solid 8 for you!''Momma Dj said.

''10''Brick said at her smiling and giving her a salute, ''And may I say very beautiful as usual''Brick told her blushing bright red.

Dakota's cheeks flushed bright red and she bit her lip covering her mouth giggling, ''Thanks!''Dakota said then blew Brick a kiss then winked walking off the cat walk.

Brick's pupils turned into hearts, Chef slapped the back of his head. ''Snap out of it solider!''Chef said.

''SIR YES SIR!''Brick said saluting with red cheeks still.

''Next up….THE RED HAWKS!''Chris said.

Lindsay walked out with a smile wearing a patched up blue dress, her hair in a bun also having a blue head band on. She was dressed as Cinderella of course, Well almost. Not caring how bad the dress looked and started posing for the paparazzi who just laughed at her for the dress she had on. ''Aww..Come on, Its not that bad! I'm still totes beautiful!''Lindsay said smiling.

Chris just busted out laughing at how horribly put together the dress was.

Dj sneaked out from the curtain waving at His momma with a happy expression.

''Judges?''Chris said wiping a tear from laughing so hard.

Chef snickered a little bit, and held a sign up, ''6''Chef said chuckling a little.

Momma Dj rubbed her chin, ''S-'' ''Dj made it''Lindsay said smiling sheepish before Momma dj finished speaking.

''10''Momma dj said with smile waving back at Dj.

Brick bit his lip and held his sign up. ''7…''He said just trying to be nice/

''Well, Its unanimous!''Chris said, ''The Blue Eagles win!''Chris said.

Dakota, Trent and Bridgette all cheered, Justin sighed in relief knowing he wasn't going home tonight.

Dakota smiled at Brick waving at him, Brick smiled back with a salute then walked over to her. ''You look absolutely stunning Dakota''Brick admitted unable to hide the crimson color on his cheeks.

Thankfully her cut up arms weren't shown she smiled a little bit, ''Thanks Brick..''She said her cheeks also turning crimson. ''And..I know Justin was the one who caused us to lose in a attempt to get me voted off..You tried to protect me''Dakota told him.

Brick's eyes widened a little bit, ''S-So you know now?''Brick said softly.

Dakota nodded, ''Yes..And it was incredibly sweet…''Dakota said then leaned in kissing his cheek gently. ''Mmmmmwa''She said smirking a little then biting her lip.

Brick then fainted, Chef catching him and lifting him up. ''Time to load him up to the plane''Chef said loudly.

Dakota giggled a little and posed for more pictures for the paparazzi.

Chris looked at the Red Hawks, ''Red Hawks, You're sending someone home tonight!''He said.

They all had a group sigh, The five of them all looked at one another thinking who to vote off tonight.

Momma Dj held her arms, ''They better not be voting off my baby!''She said

….

…

…..

_That night…._

''Okay, The following Residents are safe.''Chris said throwing Noah and Dawn bags, Noah waved his finger as usual ''Yay….to add to my collection…''Noah said.

''Sam''Chris said throwing Sam his bag.

''Now, Dj, You cosseted your team he victory because of your horribly fashion sense, or it could be Lindsay, Who Just –Wasn't- selling it'' Chris said then glared at the two them…

…..

….

''Lindsay''Chris said throwing her a bag, She caught it with a smile..

Dj frowned but nodded standing up and waving to his team, ''Good luck you guys!''Dj said smiling.

Chef was leading him to the cargo part of the plane.

''Oh No no NO! my baby is not being put in the ugly plane!'Momma Dj said smacking Chef with her purse repeatedly.

Chef guarded him self, ""OW OW OW OW OW''He yelled

***Chris appeared over the screen*** **Thankfully, Today we had a Xen free episode, Who will go home next? Will Chef be able to get away from Mama Dj? What Embarrassing Challenges will I put the teams through next? find out! On The next episode of! TOTAL! DRAMA! CITY! **


	8. Episode 7: Princess Power

**Last time! On TOTAL! DRAMA! CITY! Our Residents went toe to toe in a fabulous fashion face off! A lot of F's there…Anywho! In the end, It was Dj's lack of abilities to use a sowing machine that ultimately ended in the Blue Eagles victory and Dj's elimination, What will happen in Part 2 of the Princess Fashion? Who will go next? Can we hope this streak of Xenless episodes isn't a jinx? FIND OUT ON TOTAL! DRAMA! CITYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY.**

***Theme Song Hits***

The Residents had already awaken and were in the diner area of the hotel enjoying some breakfast.

Justin combed his hair and was walking into the lunch room and sat down with Trent, Bridgette and Dakota smiling almost a little too brightly. ''Hey team! How's it going?''Justin asked smiling sheepishly.

Dakota glared daggers at Justin, As did Trent and Bridgette.

''Just be happy we won, Or You'd be gone!''Bridgette told him.

Trent nodded in agreement, ''Not cool man, Not cool at all! How could you do that to Brick or Dakota?''Trent said glaring at him.

Justin bit his lip scared backing away a little bit.

*Confessional*

Justin: Chris is going to merge the teams any day now, And If I can manage to stay here after this challenge, Make an Alliance with that creepy pale girl and the coach potatoe. I'll be golden.

End.

Sam was eating some pizza with one hand and still playing his fire emblem game with his other hand chuckling a little bit.

Dawn was neatly eating her slice of pizza. ''Friends, I sense a great danger approaching us today, We must proceed today's challenge with caution..''Dawn said.

Noah was reading his book then nodded at Dawn, ''Yeah yeah, Sam magic mumbo jumbo you say everyday''Noah said boredly.

Dawn furrowed her eyebrows sadly, ''You know what Noah? Your aura looks like someone took a number 2 all over it. You're always so brood and mean to everyone because you're just a lonely sad boy who can't accept love!''Dawn said huffing then walking away from the table.

Noah's jaw dropped in shock at what he just heard.

Sam chuckled, ''Owned!''Sam said smiling.

Lindsay blinked and smiled tilting her head ''How come you can't accept love? Are you allergic to it?''Lindsay asked dumbfounded

Chris walked into the Diner area with a smile holding two boxes in his hands, ''Will my two princess stand up''Chris said with a smile, Chef dressed a jester and blew out of a trumpet.

''Today's blast from the past Challenge is going to be, The Princess Challenge from action''Chris said smirking at Justin.

Dakota and Lindsay both stood up smiling this what they both wanted to be, a Princess, But of course in their minds they already were.

''Now, You two will be trapped up in Tower, And your team mates will be pose as your royal guards. The Guards will help distract the robotic enemies Chef made from stopping your prince charming from saving said princess from their tower.''Chris explained.

''Who are going to be the prince charmings?''Justin asked hoping he'd be one.

''I was just getting that before you rudely! interrupted me Justin''Chris said gaining his smile back.

''Considering, Who the Princesses' are. We've hand selected the Prince charmings.''Chris said motioning to the curtains.

''Welcome, To the game, TYLER!''Chris said as Tyler walked out of the curtain waving with a smile dressed as Prince charming.

''TYLER!''Lindsay squealed then ran up and huggled him closely, ''Hey Linds''Tyler said with a smile as the Two shared a passionate kiss.

''Awww, How…Cute''Chris said with a laugh

''Whose my prince?"'Dakota asked tilting her head.

Chris snickered, ''Oh, You don't get one''Chris said trying to be an ass.

Dakota frowned a little bit obviously un amused by his joke. Then Brick walked out of the curtain with a salute dressed as Flynn rider. ''That'd be me Ma'am''

Dakota's eye's lit up, Bridgette came and put an arm around Dakota with a smile.

Chris narrowed his eyebrows, ''Way to ruin the joke! It was getting good!''Chris said

''Anyway, Lets get to the Challenge. Princesses' get in costume, Then meet Chef out back''Chris explained.

Dakota's eye were sparking as Her and Bridgette walked to the changing room, ''I can't believe this…''Dakota said with a big smile.

''I know, I'm really happy for you Dakota''Bridgette said with a smile.

Dakota clapped her hand together before starting to get changed into her purple dress, ''Brick is back in the game, I get to be a princess and my knife cuts are healed!''Dakota said feeling the best she has this entire game.

Meanwhile….

Brick went to the bathroom, adjusting his Flynn rider jacket, He saluted the mirror smiling. Before….The Lights went out, Then flickered back on and Xen was behind him.

Brick's eyes widened then he turned around but as he did Xen swung a huge kick with his ironically army boot and bashed Brick head first into the mirror cracking the glass into the back of his head, Then pulled him by his dog tags and threw him against the stall door. Then pulled out a black holder clicking it and his blade coming out.

''I'm sorry, But, You won't be returning to this competition…''Xen said then gripped Brick by his dog tags again then slicing him directly in his chest before hearing talking then clicking his wrist shutting the lights out and flickering them back on disappearing.

Brick laid on the ground his chest was slightly bleeding thankfully he wasn't cut to bad on his chest, but the back of his head however was cut badly. He laid on the ground groaning.

''I still can't believe Dawn said that to you!"'Sam said chuckling,

Noah rolled his eyes then they duo saw Brick on the floor and screamed at the same time.

_Moments later….._

Chris was looking at Brick on the stretcher and frowned a little bit. ''Get well soon Cadet''Chris said saluting him.

Chris grit his teeth, It sunk in too deep now, Xen was getting away with too much. ''Chef tell Justin He's being the Prince for his team''Chris said pulled his cell phone out.

''Is he going to be alright?!''Trent asked worried

''Yeah, The doctors said he just got cut up really bad, Nothing to serious…''Chris said.

''This has to end Chris! This Xen guy is making this game more dangerous then it was before…''Trent said sighing.

''Just go get changed''Chris said.

_Meanwhile…again.._

Dakota and Lindsay met up with one another before they went to the elevator that took them to the top of their towers. Lindsay wearing a much better sowed Cinderella suit. ''Good luck Den-Dakota!''Lindsay said smiling

Dakota giggled and nodded, ''Thanks Lindsay you too!"'She chirped.

Noah and Sam came out dressed as Noble knights and stepped in front of their castle ready to defend. Dawn came out as a Sorceress.

Sam chuckled, ''This is just like fire emblem! I'm a knight! a Swordsman!'' Sam said happily swinging his sword around.

Trent and Bridgette came out dressed as Noble knights also.

Trent scratched his head, ''I'm worried about Brick''Trent admitted.

''Me too…where was that Crimson guy today…''Bridgette said frowning.

Justin had come out dressed as Flynn rider, ''Your Prince Charming….Is here!''Justin said smirking.

Dakota's eyes widened, ''W-Where's Brick?''She asked sadly.

''No way Dude! He's right here!''Tyler said smiling, ''Hi TYLER!''Lindsay yelled to him from up in her castle.

Tyler looked up and waved. ''Hey Babe!''Tyler said with a smile.

Suddenly Tyler was blasted into a castle wall, then the wooden prop wall fell down ontop of him.

''Oh Yeah, The enemies are pretty lethal''Chris said laughing.

''The first prince to make it to the top and kiss their princesss, Wins! And….GO!''Chris said as Chef blew his trumpet.

More enemies began coming, Justin leaped up onto his tower and started climbing up, '' I am SO going to need a manicure after this…''

Trent pulled out his sword, and held up his shield. He leaped into the air and slashed an enemy down. Then yelled a battle cry then spun around in a circle slashing down three enemies.

''Nice Skills Trent!"'Bridgette said smiling and ran up slashing an enemy with her sword.

Noah was being chased by 5 enemies, He ran in a circle screaming as they chased him. ''Can someone help me from these things!''Noah yelled.

Sam chuckled and ran after the enemies that were chasing Noah. ''I'm coming!"'Sam yelled and saw himself as Ike from fire emblem, then jumped up. ''AETHER!''Sam yelled then jumped in the air catching his sword and landing down slashing in enemy in two then swung his sword back slamming it down cutting another enemy.

Dawn looked over as a enemy was approaching her, She leaned down starting to pet it. ''Aww, Hello little one''She said sweetly.

Tyler got out of the rubble, ''Lindsay! Here I come!"'Tyler yelled before being blasted again and fell down back into the rubble.

Justin was continue to climb, ''Okay, I think I would've preferred to be the princesss..''He said

''You can do it Tyler! If you can save me, I'll give you a big juicy Kiss!''She yelled smiling.

Tyler emerged from the rubble with a heroic look and dashed to the tower and began climbing up, Thanks to his good vertigo, He was easily able to catch up to Justin, but not by much…

Despite being robotic, It reacted to this and began nuzzling her with his head. Suddenly another enemy shot her with a fire blast taking her down, The other enemy turned to Dawn and its eyes turned red and the two began staring her down ready for an attack…Before they were both sliced into two pieces, And behind them stood Trent.

''Need some help there?''Trent asked with a smile holding his hand out

Dawn's cheeks flushed red and her eyes widened taking his hand, She stood up biting her lip smiling. ''Thanks…''She said flustered still holding her hand.

An enemy approached them sending a blast for Dawn. Trent held his shield up, It bounced off his shield and blasted into Sam who fell on Noah.

''Great…''Noah said rolling his eyes with a gaspy voice.

Justin down at Tyler and laughed. ''Some prince charming! You don't even comb your hair!''Justin said laughing almost to Dakota.

Tyler narrowed his eyebrows and kept climbing up the tower then yelled over, ''YEAH WELL! YOUR EYES ARE TOO CLOSE TOGETHER!''Tyler yelled then chuckled.

Justin grit his teeth and finally got to the top and smirked at Dakota, ''My fair Rapunzel Rapunzel…''Justin said smirking.

Dakota frowned, ''Where's Brick? Why is it you?''She asked frowning.

''Justin has made it! All he has to do is Kiss Dakota!"'Chris yelled.

''He had…an Accident…''Justin said with a wicked grin.

Dakota's eyes widened, They started to water up a little bit. ''Now Kiss me so we can win this ridiculous challenge…Once your lips meet mine, You'll forget all about that Clunk of Cadet meat…''He said.

Dakota walked over to Justin, She grit her teeth then puckered up her lips. Justin did the same grinning wickedly. ''How about…NO!"'Dakota yelled and did a spin swinging her foot and round house kicking Justin with power knocking him off the tower, He fell in the air.

Justin scowled, ''Not again!"Justin yelled as his jaw hit a ledge he did a tumble in the air, Tyler waved at him as he fell, Justin then fell into the ground and winced in pain.

*Confessional*

Bridgette: Oohhh….

Noah: *Laughing*

Dakota: That felt good…Hehe.

End.

Chris busted out laughing, ''HAHHA! That's too good!''Chris said.

Tyler made it to the top of the tower, Then passionately Kissed Lindsay with love.

''The Red Hawks win! They win the final team challenge!"'Chris yelled smiling.

''Yes, You heard me, The Last team challenge.'' Chris began explaining.

''All of you will be heading to the port of shame, But the only people eligible to eliminate are Justin, Trent and Bridgette. The rest of you have immunity for tonight, And Tyler, Welcome to the game! Permanently for this season!''Chris said smiling.

''WOOOOHOOO!''Tyler yelled from up in the tower, He threw his hands in the air and smiled before stumbling and falling off the tower also. He screamed falling through the ground a lot less harder then Justin did, But kept a thumbs up.

_That night…_

The Residents had all arrived to the port of shame, each taking their seats. Justin being in a wheel chair an intern pushing him to the port of shame.

''I'm ruined! I'm ruined!"'Justin cried.

Chris walked out with the bags of peanuts. ''Aww more of those bags? Can't we get like…cupcakes or something?''Tyler asked with a smile.

''Nope!''Chris said laughing, ''The following people are safe, as you know.''Chris said throwing, Noah, Sam, Dawn, Tyler, Lindsay and Dakota bags.

Chris gave a huge giant death glare to Bridgette, Trent and Justin.

''One of you is going home tonight…AND NEEEEEEEEEEEEVERRRRRRRRRRRRR RR COMING BACK!''Chris said smiling.

''But it won't be Bridgette''Chris said throwing her a bag.

Bridgette had caught it with a smile then held her chest in relief, She had a feeling she wasn't going home anyway.

Chris gave his usual death glare to Justin and Trent….

…

…

…..

….

…..

''Trent''Chris said with a smile handing Trent a bag. Trent smiled and smirked at Justin waving him goodbye.

''WHAT!? AGAIN!? AGAIN!? NOT LIKE THISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSS''Justin cried being wheeled into the cargo of the plane as it flew off.

**Well folks, That's the end to yet another exciting episode, I'm Chris Mcclean and this is…TOTAL! DRAMA! CITYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYYYY!**

…

…**.**

But Justin looked around and saw all the eliminated contestants in there tied up and beaten. Ezekiel, Eva, B, Dj and Momma Dj.

''What the…''Justin said really confused, Then Xen walked up to him in the cargo, The plane flew off into the sky from the port, Xen gripped Justin by his head and stomped his jaw hard, It being already Injured, Justin winced in pain.

''Guess I don't have to gag you then eh?''Xen laughed then narrowed his eyes. ''I'll still never understand How that cadet meat managed to get out..''Xen said rolling his eyes.

**R&R Thanks for reading! Reviews would be very appreciated! Also check out my first ever completed Story, Total Drama Ghost files! Also Also! Please check out, Billytheintern's stories, Total drama heroes Vs villains, Total drama Midnight Massacre and Total drama Campgrounds!**


	9. Episode 8: Fear Tastic

**Last time, On Total Drama City! Our Residents went into fairy tell land when Dakota and Lindsay were what they've always acted like they were, Princesses' But in the end, When Brick was injured before the challenge even began forcing Justin to be Dakota's Prince charming. But in the end, His cocky persona and sneaky antics ended in a little dejavu repeat when he was booted off! What dramatastic events will happen in today's special episode of…TOTAL! DRAMA! CITYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYYYY!**

***Theme Song hits***

Lindsay was skipping to the boy's side of the floor n the Mcclean inn hotel. ''Ohhh I'm So happy my Tyler is now in the game!''Lindsau with a chirp.

Tyler was in his room doing push ups, ''7! 8! 9!''Tyler said then Lindsay knocked on his door, He jumped surprised and smiled, going up and opening the door.

''Hey Linds''Tyler said with a smile.

''Hi!''She said then happily kissed him, ''I'm totes glad you're in the game now!''Lindsay said with a smile.

Tyler smiled and walked out of his room with her smiling.

*Confessional*

Tyler: I know I said this in world tour, But this time, I mean it! Everyone is gonna know is Tyler is after this season!

End

Noah was sitting in the diner hall for breakfast with Sam, He rubbed his chin then narrowed his eyes smirking. ''Look, You and I, Should form an alliance with Trent and Surfer girl..''Noah suggested.

''An Alliance?''Sam said rubbing his chin, ''I've never been in one of those!''Sam said chuckling.

''It could work, I mean, I've made it this far. I think the four of us could easily make it to the final 4''Noah said smirking.

*Confessional*

Sam: Noah is right, I'm kind of shocked I made this far too! So maybe his alliance will be good! *Pulls out gameboy and goes back to playing it*

Noah: See, My plan is. Bring Sam to the final two with me, No matter if its psychical or mental, I have it in the bag.

End.

Dawn was sitting by herself thinking to herself with a slight pout, Feeling bad about what she said to Noah but it felt it was necessary he heard that. She sighed sadly.

Trent and Bridgette were walking by with their trays, Trent looked over at Dawn and frowned. ''I Wonder what's wrong with Dawn?''Trent asked Bridgette/

Bridgette couldn't help but get a little jealous, But bit her lip before saying. ''Maybe you should go find out?''She asked.

Trent nodded smiling and took a seat by Dawn, He smiled at her and two began to chit chat.

Bridgette then walked over sitting with Dakota, Tyler and Lindsay.

''ATTENTION RESIDENTS! YOUR CHALLENGE FOR TODAY STARTS…..NOW!''Chris said then immediately shut off the intercom.

Bridgette quirked his brow, ''What? He didn't even explain what it was!''Bridgette said before Chef came up and scooped her into a body bag and walked off.

''….!''Dakota attempted to say but grabbed her throat unable to speak, she grabbed her throat gently pointing at her tongue, Not one noticing.

''…..!''Dakota flailed her arms around. But no one was able to notice.

*Shows a clip of Chris and Chef putting a numbing serum in Dakota's breakfast which temporarily numbs her vocal cords*

Suddenly a bunch of chickens were running loose through the dining area. Tyler Shrieked and Jumped onto the table curling into a ball. ''AHHHHHHH!''He yelled.

An Intern put a ugly wig on Lindsay then forced her to look at herself, She gasped. ''AHHH! My Hair!"'She yelled running out of the dining hall flailing her arms.

Then a group of mimes walked one of them holding a white box, Then waved to Trent.

Trent looked over and winced, ''Oh no…I can handle one of these guys….but not…''Trent said then ran out screaming.

The one mime dropped the box and a swarm of hornets came out.

Sam screamed at the top of his lungs, ''NOT COOL!"'Sam yelled then darted out, An intern coming out and throwing honey all over Sam while he was running causing him to tumble and fall.

Chris face palmed laughing, ''Oh that is just priceless!''

The Hornets then charged at Sam, and they all began stinging him.

Dawn held her face frowning sadly, ''The Chi leafs said nothing about this!''She said frowning, The chaos going on was simply her fear.

Bridgette woke up and she was in a forest on the ground, she blinked opening her eyes looking around. ''What the?''Bridgette said then her eyes widened.

''No…Not again!''She yelled scared.

Sam was rolling around on the ground shooing the hornets away, ''OW! OW! OW!''He yelled being stung.

Tyler was curled in a ball sucking his thumb the chickens surrounded the table he was on clucking at him. ''Find your happy place Tyler! Find your happy place''Tyler said with his eyes closed.

Noah looked over snickering at this, Turning a page in his book it being a naked picture of rosey O'Donald. ''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"'Noah screamed the most high pitched shriek to ever be heard then he passed out.

Lindsay was still running with the wig down to the basement level of the hotel and It was covered with Mines. Her eyes widened. ''Oh no…''She said biting her lip. ''Oh my G..''She said but on the other side was a beautiful new dress and nail polish.

Trent was running flailing his arms out as all the mimes chased Trent in a Scooby doo montage like fashion. You saw Trent go through a door then the mimes quickly follow him into the door as he runs out of another the mimes being right on his tail. Then he ran through another door shutting it behind him, the Mimes splitting up each going into another door. But then 5 Harold's came out of the doors then ran right into another one.

Trent walked out of a door looking around and sighing in relief. ''Looks like the coast is clear…''Trent said as all the mimes came out of each of the doors and Trent screamed loud.

Dakota looked around at all the chaos going on she tried to get Dawn's attention flailing her arms around. '…!''She said but was unheard.

Sam was rolling around still being stung before getting to his feet groaning in pain, Dawn ran over to the hornets. ''Stop now!''She yelled cutely..

All the Hornets immediately stopped, Sam fell to the floor and groaned all bumped up.

''You know better then to hurt someone whose done nothing to you! bad bad boys..Your queen would be very upset with you!"'Dawn said as a hornet landed on her finger and she pet it. ''Now head back to your hive and be good for me okay?''Dawn told them smiling a little bit.

Chris watched this rubbing his chin, ''that's adorable…''Chris said rolling his eyes then yelled over the intercom. ''Sam and Dawn, Head to your rooms. You've completed today's challenge, As for the rest of you. who ever fails to conquer their fear. Will face automatic elimination!''Chris yelled.

Dawn helped Sam up and the two of them began heading up to Their rooms.

Dakota was shaking Noah's trying to wake up him but to no avail, He was out cold. She looked up and began tearing up a little bit. No one was listening to her or even noticing her..

Tyler stood up and punched himself in the face, ''COME ON TYLER! TIME TO GET IN THE GAME!''He yelled then jumped down and kicked one of the chickens as Trent was running back into the room he ducked seeing the chicken and the chicken hit one of the mimes taking him down.

Trent looked at Tyler and smirked. Tyler nodded and began kicking the chickens at the mimes, Trent diving down under the table, As the Mimes began falling down like dominos.

''Awwww yeah! I'm in the zone!"'Tyler said smiling.

Dakota leaned down tapping Trent on the shoulder, ''Dakota?''Trent said with his eyebrow raised.

Dakota nodded and pointed to her tongue, she then tapped her chin pulling her phone out and typing on a text message. ''Something happen! I can't speak and no one is listening to me! '' She showed him the text.

''So you can't Talk? Trent said then got out from under the table and rubbed his chin. ''Chris must of done something to do you''Trent suggested.

''Yes! You're probably right! OOOH! I can talk again!''Dakota chirped smiling

Tyler smiled, ''Woohoo! Take that chickens! Tyler is the man now!''Tyler said smiling.

''Tyler, Trent and Dakota, Head to your rooms! You're safe from today's elimination!''Chris said smiling.

Bridgette bit her lip looking around in the forest then tried to stay calm, ''I'm perfectly okay.. I've done this before I can do it again..''Bridgette said before Chef dressed Michael Myers started running at her, ''Bridgette shrieked and started running being chased by him.

Lindsay tip toed over one mine, ''Careful…Careful…''Lindsay said tip toeing over another one, then one more…''Oh my G! I got over two! Only…''Lindsay said looking over the 10mines still out. ''A lot left..!"'

Noah wok up and rubbed his eyes looking at feathers on the ground then saw all the mimes and chickens knocked out. ''Why do I always miss the good parts…''Noah said sighing then looked over at his book and gasped then ripped the paper out and crumbled it up throwing it aside.

''Noah! You're good to go!"'Chris said with a smile.

''Yay…''Noah said bored and walked off.

Lindsay slowly stepped over another mine then clapped, ''Oh Lindsay, By the way, You're being timed!''Chris said then laughed.

Bridgette was running faster and faster she spotted the hotel, It was down to her and Lindsay. One of them was going home tonight…but which one was it gonna be!

Chris checked his watch, Then sent a text message to tell all the residents to head to the port of shame in 5 minutes.

Bridgette busted into the hotel and fell to the floor shielding her face, ''Get away from me! Help someone!"'

Chef chuckled a little enjoying this and held his arm up raising his knife…

Lindsay was running through the mine field as they all started exploding shaking the Hotel, She yelp trying to get through accidentally tripping over one then she blasted through the ceiling into Chef causing the two to smack into a wall from the impact.

Lindsay winced in pain and rubbed her head ''Ow…''She said then looked at Chef and screamed but was too weak to move.

Chef removed his mask, ''You've gone to far this time Mcclean..''Bridgette thought to herself.

Chris laughed, ''Ahh, That was such an enjoyable challenge! For me!''Chris said then laughed.

''Residents, Head to the port of shame for the first elimination of the merge!"'Chris said

_Moments later…_

Noah took a seat next to Sam and Trent at the port of shame ceremony.

*Confessional*

Noah: While that little game was going on, I formed my Alliance with Trent, And Sam. This game is mine.

End

Chris looked at all the contestants and smirked, ''Bridgette and Lindsay, You both failed to conquer your fears today, So one of you two is going home tonight…''Chris said.

Bridgette and Lindsay looked at one another both biting their lips and looking up at Chris.

''The rest of you however are safe, Your vote and have been casted and the player, Who Isn't leaving after the first merge challenge is…''

…..

…..

…..

…..

…

''Bridgette''Chris said throwing her a bag, Bridgette catching it with a big sigh of relief smiling.

*Confessional*

Bridgette: This is my second time almost being eliminated..I need to step up my game.

End.

Lindsay frowned and stood u as Chef walked her to the cargo of the plane, then Lindsay stepped inside Chef closing it tightly.

Dawn then quirked an eyebrow, She felt a negative energy coming off from the plane….

**Well Folks, That wraps up yet another exciting episode of…..TOTAL! DRAMA! CITYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! **


	10. Episode 9: Return of The Wake-a-thon

**_Arthur's note: Before I start today's programming of Total drama city, I would like to Thank all of you for reading my stories and really being here for me in my fanfiction writing career, And if you could be so kind as to Read The Story, Written by BillyTheIntern, Known as Total drama campgrounds, I will be posting a link at the end of the story. Just kidding its right under here! _**

** s/9002979/1/Total-Drama-Campgrounds**

**Last time, On Total! Drama! City! Our Residents faced off with their biggest fears, Some where scarred, Some were stung and others where blown up! But in the end, It was Lindsay who failed to conquer her fear and was sent packing. What horrible tortures can I put them through today? Whose going home next? FIND OUT! ON TODAYS DRAMATASTICAL EPISODE OF! TOTAL! DRAMA! CITY!**

*Theme Song*

Tyler was seen in the lobby laying on one of the lounge chairs with his arms behind his back he had a sad look on his face and began sighing.

Sam was walking by holding onto his DS playing his fire emblem game and took a seat neat Tyler and looked up for a moment and frowned. ''Hey man, What's got you down?''Sam asked.

Tyler sat up and rubbed his eyes, ''I'm just totally bummed because Lindsay is gone when I just got here!''Tyler said and frowned.

Sam bit his lip and nodded, ''I feel you man, Ever since Dakota and I Broke up, I've been messing up badly on Fire emblem!''Sam told him.

''that's rough man…What happened?''Tyler asked

''Well, Video games are my life! Always have been, They've gotten me through some of the worst times in my life! My family's divorce, my Uncle chuck dying..They've been my escape goat''Sam told him.

Tyler frowned but nodding continuing to listen, Dakota was secretly there listening to their conversation.

*Confessional*

Dakota: Okay, I felt bad as it Is breaking up with Sam, But…I had to do what was best for ME..

End.

''And Dakota was like…The Perfect girl for me, But, I let my games consume me…''Sam said with a faint chuckle.

''But, You know, Sometimes you have to do what's best for you''Sam said with a smile then went back to playing his game.

Tyler nodded with a smile, ''Good way to be dude''Tyler said.

Dakota frowned hearing this and walked off to her room walking past Noah and Trent, Dakota waving to Trent, He waved back with a smile then the two went to sit with Sam and Tyler.

''Okay, I had a brilliant idea, We form a guys alliance, We have the girls out numbered!'' 'Noah told them.

''Let me guess, You want us to vote Dawn off?''Sam asked into his game.

''I'm getting to that!''Noah said with a smirk.

''Woah woah woah! We can't vote Dawn off!''Trent said.

*Confessional*

Noah: Really? He's defending that weirdo? Oh wow, But I made it this far, I'm not letting this slip away that easily cause of Trent's little crush.

Trent: Vote Dawn off? I'm already unsure about this alliance! Not only is she one of the coolest girls ever! She's completely adorable….*Dreamy eye'd*

End.

The three of them looked at Trent, ''Why not Bro? Don't you wanna win?''Tyler asked.

''Well yeah but..''Trent said blushing bright red.

_Meanwhile…_

Bridgette was sitting at a table where Dawn was sitting chewing on some tofu and smiled brightly, ''Hello Bridgette''Dawn said sweetly.

''Hey Dawn, What's up?''Bridgette said with a smile.

''Oh, Just..thinking''Dawn said her cheeks getting a little rosy.

Bridgette smiled and poked her side, ''Oh, I know that look, Someone's got a crush''Bridgette said smiling.

Dawn squeaked rubbing her side but nodded, ''I do, Its all over my aura''Dawn admitted.

''But I notice heart break on your aura Bridgette..''Dawn said blinking sweetly.

Bridgette bit her lip and looked to the side as Dakota walked up, ''Girls, We need to talk''Dakota said sitting with them.

''What is it Dakota?''Bridgette asked tilting her head.

''We need to form an alliance, Us three…I can't concentrate with Sam here..''Dakota admitted biting her tongue after.

Dawn and Bridgett just nodded, Noah had stated their out numbered so a alliance may be just what they need to stay in.

''ATTENTION RESIDENTS! IT IS TIME FOR A SPECIAL BREAKFAST BUNCH! BEFORE YOUR BIG BLAST FROM THE PAST CHALLENGE!''Chris said.

The guys arrived at the Lunch, sitting with the girls. Trent took a seat next to Dawn and had a big smile on his face. Bridgette attempted to wave to Trent but him and Dawn where both to busy gazing in each others eyes, Bridgette folding her arms and scuffing.

Noah waved at Bridgette with a sarcastic grin knowing she was jealous, Bridgette just thumped him in the forehead.

Chris and Chef walked in with a bunch of platters of turkey and chicken. ''Alright campers, The first part of your challenge, Who ever can finish their platter first, Wins an advantage in part 2''Chris explained as Chef passed out a platter of turkey to everyone.

Dawn looked down at her platter and winced, ''C-Chris..I cant eat this…''Dawn admitted frowning.

''Aww…Well, You have too!''Chris said then laughed.

''And if I refuse?''Dawn asked biting her lip.

''Then no advantage for you in part 2''Chris told her.

''I can deal with that..''Dawn said sadly and stood up not participating in this challenge.

Trent frowned a little bit, But nodded respecting Dawn's vegetarianism, Then looked on.

Chris pulled out a whistle and blew on it. ''GOO!''Chris said.

Noah stood up rubbing his forehead, ''Oh Great…A Thanksgiving challenge..If only Owen was here''Noah said shrugging a little then started nomming on his turkey breast.

Tyler head banged, ''TIME TO GET IN THE GAME!''Tyler yelled then picked up a turkey breast and smacked himself in the face with it and fell down.

Sam and Noah busted out laughing. Trent chuckled a little and was nomming on a piece also.

Bridgette was eating normally, All the contestants where ironically all just eating contently and calmly much to Chris' annoyance.

''C'mon! someone choke! eat really crazily!"'Chris yelled then sighed, ''This is why I miss Owen''Chris said.

Dakota was texting while calmly eating her turkey breast, Sam being the only one who was eating somewhat rigorously. He was scarfing some down eventually he was the one who ended up finishing his game.

Chris sighed and waved his hand, ''And…Sam! Wins….''Chris said a little disappointed at how that part 1 went.

Sam threw his arms up and cheered, ''WOOHOO!''Sam yelled smiling.

''So for your reward Sam, You may take one of your games with you to the challenge, Because Today's blast from the past challenge is…THE WAKEATHON!''Chris said smiling.

The entire cast groaned, Sam who smiled pulling out his Nintendo Ds and began playing.

Chris clicked a button a switch in his pocket, And a giant timer appeared on the wall from behind a curtain. ''And it starts, Now! Remember, The winner gets individual Immunity! and Will get to choose who leaves tonight!"'Chris said smiling.

Tyler got up and rubbed his head, ''What did I miss?!''Tyler asked having chicken on his forehead.

*Confessional*

Noah: This is my chance to get Dawn voted off…

End.

Dawn stood up and marched back to her seat next to Trent. Trent smiling at her.

Chris walked out of the room, ''Try to stay awake!''Chris said sarcastically and grinning a little.

Trent looked at Dawn smiling a little bit, ''So, Dawn. Not much a meat eater eh?''Trent asked with a calm smile.

Dawn gasped slightly and shook her head. ''Not at all! I could never do that to any poor animal!''Dawn told him.

Trent nodding and scratching his head, ''Ah..I see, I'm sorry that I..''Trent began saying.

Dawn smiled a little and put her finger on his lips. ''Say no more..''She whispered looking into his eyes.

Noah was behind them fake gagging, Bridgette just there awkwardly at the table blinking her eyebrows, ''I think I may be falling asleep soon..''Bridgette said.

Sam was smiling, With his game in hand, There was no way he was falling asleep anytime soon.

Tyler scratched his chin, ''Well, I'm bored! Hey Dakota wanna play paper football?''Tyler asked.

Dakota was texting on her phone, Until Chef came and snatched it from her, She snapped her fingers and sighed then looked at him nodding. ''Yeah why not..''She said shrugging.

Sam was still playing his game, Everyone being kept awake by all his bleeps and bloops that came from it, Being the sounds of the games. ''Yes Yes! AETHER!''Sam yelled smiling.

*Confessional*

Sam: I have this challenge in the bag, I used to go days without sleeping when I got a new game!

End.

Tyler folded up a napkin then set it on the table and was ready to flick it. Dakota was quirking her eyebrow, ''You ready Dakota?"'Tyler asked.

'"Sure…''Dakota said a little confused, Tyler then flicked it her way, On her instinct she smacked it back at him getting the napkin stuck in his eye, Tyler yelled and got off his chair and ran flailing his arms. Then stepped his foot into a mop bucket and slipped down the hall way and crashed through the basement door and tumbled down the steps screaming then the bucket fell on his head, Tyler held his finger up about to speak then passed out.

Chris was walking back into the room with a history text book, ''Wheres…''Chris said then looked over at the Tyler imprint on the door then laughed. ''Woah, That's intense…''Chris said laughing loudly.

Dakota bit her lip and turned away deciding to act like that didn't happen and she folded her arms.

Bridgette was leaning her hand on her cheek tracing a broken heart into the table with her fingers.

Noah smirked folding his arms, ''You probably feel really Jealous, I mean, The guy you like, He's just sitting there talking to another girl''Noah said grinning a little bit.

Bridgette's face got bright red, ''Shut up Noah…''Bridgette said frowning.

*Confessional*

Bridgette: Okay yes! I like Trent! But he obviously likes Dawn!

End.

Sam kept playing his game, His eyes were glued to it all the bleeps and bloops being heard, ''YES! LEVEL UP BABY! WOOOO!''Sam yelled happily.

Trent nodded smiling, ''Yeah, That's one of my favorite songs''Trent said smiling bright.

Dawn's eyes light up, ''I just…Love that song, It really speaks to me..''Dawn said with rosy cheeks.

Trent chuckled, ''I'll have to play it for you tonight''Trent told her with a smile.

*Confessional*

Dawn: Oh great earth mother…Trent is so…*Dreamy eyes*

Trent: Noah acts Like I don't hear him talking to Bridgette about voting Dawn off tonight, But luckily I've already talked to her, That won't be happening.

Ends.

30 hours later….

Noah smirked and nudged Sam's shoulder smirking a little, ''We may have to change up the plan, We gotta get rid of Bridgette, We are gonna blind side here''Noah whispered in Sam's ear surprisingly no one hearing him, yawning a little bit.

''Before Tyler fell down having his little accident, I already informed him of the plan''Noah said whispering.

Sam nodded, ''Sounds cool to me man''Sam chuckling his eyes wide opening.

Dakota gently laid her head down with arms folded under her head falling asleep.

Chris was drinking a coffee smirking, ''And that's two! Man, This one is taking longer then the first one!"'Chris said

Bridgette yawned rubbing her eyes and shaking her head. ''I'm so voting Noah out tonight…''Bridgette mumbled under her breath, letting what he said get to her.

Trent was yawning and shook his head, He began to get really emotional, He remembered his times with Gwen in this challenge and leaned his head down sighing.

Dawn frowned a little noticing this, She gently put a hand on his shoulder, ''Trent, Your aura is turning a darkish blue…''Dawn noted.

''I'm just remembering some old memories is all, I usually don't let these things get to me but..''Trent said huffing and sighed closing his eyes.

Dawn took Trents hand holding it, intertwining their fingers and smiled rubbing his hand as he fell asleep.

''And Another one bites the dust!"'Chris said smiling.

''So far, Its Bridgette, Noah, Sam, and Dawn!''Chris and pulled out the Canadian history text book.

''Well, Now for plan B!''Chris said smiling.

Chris opened the book and after a good hour of reading most of the info, Trying to stay awake himself, Bridgette and Noah were out cold on the floor.

Chris yawned and sipped his coffee and blinked. ''Well, Its down to, Dawn, and Gamer boy''Chris said chuckling.

Sam smiled playing his game, ''Oh I'm not even tired!''Sam said smiling then noticed his game was low battery, Sam gasped then grit his teeth looking at Dawn.

Dawn was rubbing Trent's back comforting him while he slept and had a peaceful smile upon her face, Kind of enjoying the lesson Chris was giving them.

Sam's battery eventually had run out Sam's eye widened and he collapsed to the floor on top of Noah passed out like a light, snoring really loud.

''AND DAWN WINS IMMUNITY!''Chris yelled waking everyone up, Everyone had sprung eyes widened

**( Continue to part 2) **


	11. Episode 9 (Part 2)

**( This is Part 2 ! Enjoy! )**

Suddenly the lights went out, ''What's going on!?''Dakota asked tiredly and scared.

The Lights turned on and Xen was there having Chris in a head lock holding a knife to his throat, ''Okay, I'm saving all of you right now''Xen said growling. ''I'm ending this sick bastard…''Xen said sadistically.

Tyler had walked upstairs back into the room rubbing his head and looked around at everyone who froze as Xen's minions were all holding guns to each of the contestants, Tyler held his hands up. ''Woah woah Bro! I'm cool I swear!''Tyler said scared.

Dawn gulped, ''Lets please just calm down..''Dawn said biting her lip.

''Shut up Earth freak..''Xen said piercing Chris' throat so he was unable to speak, using a pressure point. ''Now, You all have three options, I kill him and we all turn the other head. I kill him and all of you. Or I blow this damn place up…''Xen said scowling.

''Uh…What was the second one again?''Sam said chuckling nervously.

Dakota looked at Tyler, Tyler nodded then slipped a pallet into his hand and through it down Red smoke surrounded the entire the area. everyone began coughing.

Xen threw Chris on the floor and scowled under his coughs, ''What the Hell!?''Xen yelled, ''Do something you morons!''Xen yelled.

''Uh Yes Boss!''The Goons said trying to fan the smoke away.

Suddenly You heard goons being beaten, And thrown around, And the sound of grappling hooks were heard as all the contestants and Chris were slowly on by one evacuated from the scene, When the smoke cleared Crimson was there standing before Xen, All his goons taken down and he stood firmly in front of Crimson.

''I'm taking you in now, You're not getting away this time…''Crimson said using the voice modulator.

''You know, I'm kind of flattered, I heard you were so big and bad, Taken down the maddest and the baddest, Yet, I've escaped your grasp many of times…''Xen said smirking

Crimson breathed heavily not letting this get to the brain. Crimson then lounged at Xen and flung a boomerang at Xen's head making him stagger back, Crimson tackled him to the wall and Right hooked his jaw, then swung a huge uppercut to Xen's jaw making him slam into the wall. Xen pulled out a knife and swung it towards Crimson who only caught it and snapped Xen's wrist angrily and swung a huge kick and kicked Xen through a wall with power.

Xen groaned angrily and fell to the floor, Crimson clicked a button on the utility belt alerting the authorities. Crimson kneeled down and held Xen down pulling his mask off revealing that Xen was none other then….IZZY! :O :0 :O :o

Izzy grinned evily, ''Yeah, Its me, And I know for a fact you're a contestant of this show too. And I will find out who''Izzy said laughing sadistically.

''Chris Mcclean is going to pay, Be assure of that, Because you may have defeated me..But You have not stopped my plan…''Izzy said with a wicked grin.

Crimson growled and right hooked Izzy in her jaw making her head slam back, she spit blood out. as the police had arrived to the scene, Crimson slipped a tazer out and quickly shocked Izzy making her jolt before subduing her. ''You've already lost…''Crimson said

''Oh you're wrong, Chris and this show are gonna pay, Be aware of that…''Izzy said as her grin was pure evil.

Crimson gripped her collar and lifted her up by her neck and handed her over to the cops, ''Lock her up good officer, She's a loon''Crimson said, ''You will not be killing anyone, Not even someone as Sick, As Chris who would be mean enough to turn someone looking for love into an intern just to ruin their life, Doesn't deserve to die''Crimson stated before the cops through Izzy into the car.

Police Commissioner Timothy Jordan nodded, ''Stop another Psycho Crimson''Tim said.

''This one wasn't like the others Tim, Lock her up good.''Crimson said.

''Will do, Hopefully these kids can finish this competition, Its been a good show, Big fan of that Milton girl. Good kid''Tim said then nodded and walked off.

**Well No Elimination in this episode everyone, this one was specifically for some good development, and to really amp up the feeling of everything going on! but I guarantee some dramatastically stuff in the next chapter! I hope you all enjoyed! R&R!**


End file.
